O, Prince of Mine
by Cakes Go Supernova
Summary: Set in a modern yet not quite "Earth" setting. Russia and Japan and the US don't exist. It's a conglomeration of nations. How will King Viktor act upon finding out that the beautiful and mysterious ice skater is actually Prince Yuuri of Yutopia? Amidst family drama with Vitaly and a possible marriage to Christophe Giacometti, Viktor's brain is in quite the tizzy. Rated M for later.
1. An Introduction of Sorts

**This story will be updated weekly.**

* * *

There are so many fairy tales about the prince and the princess. The prince saves the princess, they kiss, they fall in love, they get married, happily ever after. But no one ever talks about the lonely prince that needed a princess to save him, instead. And no one ever does discuss the tale of the king and the prince who fell in love.

"Yuri, Yuri. What's my agenda for the day," a certain silver-haired prince paced his chambers as he thought up his speech for the upcoming ball he was hosting. Two kingdoms would become one through marriage and he was to host the ceremony that celebrated it all. Kingdoms from across the land would come to visit the spectacular event.

"Calm down, King Viktor. I have you schedule right here," a blond advisor, promptly given the name Yuri, chastised his liege. "Honestly, you'd lose your head if not for me." He sighed out as he looked over the schedule. "You have some free time right now, so I suggest working on your speech for the ceremony. But in two hours, you are to be fit for your ceremonial outfit - which in my opinion is a bit flashy-"

"Ah, but the flashier the better! The Nikiforov Kingdom will have its name spread throughout the other kingdoms," Viktor proclaimed in a rather show-boaty manner.

"Hopefully for good reasons," Yuri muttered under his breath. "Anyways, after your fitting, you have to meet with the Duke of Yutopia to discuss the matters of that kingdom. Then after you will have dinner with the Duchess of the Kingdom of Ji. Then we are to meet with our coordinators of the ball to select a theme. From there we'll discuss colors, decorations, music, et cetera. Then at 21:00, your bath will be drawn for you. At 21:00 and thirty minutes we shall make preparations for your slumber and at 22:00 promptly, you are to bed."

"Ah. A busy day. I look forward to the meeting of the Duke of Yutopia. Yutopia is such an interesting kingdom-" Viktor began but was cut off by Yuri.

"It's not a kingdom, King Viktor," Yuri stated.

"Oh? But it has lower class, noble class, and a ruling prince," Viktor pointed out.

"Merely titles sir. It's a democracy with elected officials. Though in recent polls, most of the citizens are happy with their current ruling prince and are voting for a legislation change. They want to become a monarchy instead of a democracy," Yuri stated as he glanced over the information on Yutopia.

"Ah. As it is, Yutopia is still mysterious. None of the other kingdoms know who the prince is or what he looks like or much of anything else other than certain political points as you've just mentioned," Viktor nodded his head.

"Agreed. Though I am skeptical because, for a democracy, the elected ruler should come to the meeting, not an elected sub-class. Why would the prince not come himself?" Yuri frowned at this.

"Maybe he is shy?" Viktor smiled at his advisor.

"Whatever the case, you have a busy day in two hours. So, get to writing your speech and memorizing it. I will not allow you cue cards this time," Yuri reprimanded Viktor, who laughed despite himself.

"Got it, got it. I'm on the case!"

Meanwhile, in Yutopia, a frantic elected prince paced the office of his home as he thought about the meaning.

"I should go. But... what if I say something stupid? Oh... it's better to send Phichit. He's better at words than I am... How did I become an elected official!? I'm not cut out for this!"

"Calm down, Yuuri. You're doing well. That much is obvious by the fact that the people want a change from democracy to monarchy," the prince's friend tried to soothe him with a smile.

"But why? All I did was run a hot spring with my family and skate on some ice. I have no qualifications for this job!" Yuuri sighed out. "Yuuko, help me here!"

Yuuko chuckled and patted the seat next to the one she was sitting on. "Have a seat and take a breath. People wanted a change in Yutopia. They hated our last one and since you're kinda famous here because of the hot springs and the ice skating, they chose you. They figured you'd do better than our last prince, Tajiru-san."

"But... I'm no King. I wish I had more courage to go to the meeting so I could get some tips on being a leader from King Viktor... he's doing really well in the Nikiforov Kingdom. The people love him..." Yuuri sighed out once more as he shoulders drooped.

"He comes from a long line of good kings. After all, he's a Nikiforov, the Kingdom's namesake. You'll find your niche, Yuuri. You just have to be patient. I doubt the first Nikiforov king knew what he was doing, but as he learned he passed his knowledge down to the line and so on and so forth until Viktor, who was raised with all the knowledge on how to run a kingdom," Yuuko reassured her childhood friend. "Believe in yourself. That's the best you can do."

"I suppose you're right. Thanks, Yuuko..." Yuuri smiled at her. "Hey... wanna go ice skating? I have some time before I need to get fitted for my outfit for the ceremony. I heard King Viktor likes to be flashy so... me and Phichit are gonna wear flashy outfits too."

"Good idea... on both accounts," Yuuko grinned at Yuuri, though she stopped when she saw him fidget. "What's on your mind now, Yuuri?"

"Just... the votes are to be cast tomorrow... so... tomorrow night, we'll know if I'm actually a Monarchical Prince or a Democratic one..." Yuuri bit his lip as Yuuko giggled.

"You'll do fine, Yuuri. I have faith in you!" Yuuko pat her childhood friend on the back.

"That makes one of us."

"Ah. So, he's concerned?" Viktor asked as he blinked at Phichit.

"Yes. See... our Prince is an elected official, and only elected because none of the other contestants for the position were good enough and he was quite famous because of his family's hot springs, Katsuki Onsen," Phichit nodded with a smile at Viktor. "He's nervous about being the leader of our country and he's afraid he'll make a faux pas in person so he's sent me to do negotiations."

"I see. A wise decision if he feels like he won't do well to send someone he feels will do better," Viktor nodded. "I think he has good judgement. So, what ails your country for you to request an audience with the Nikiforov Kingdom?"

"Well... our country is amid a vote. A vote that could change the way the country is operated for years to come," Phichit started.

"Ah, yes. My advisor told me about the vote to change the administration from commonwealth to a regime. Very peculiar of a country, indeed," Viktor stated with a thoughtful pose.

"Yes, but Prince Yuuri's heart is a good one and he only cares about what's best for our Kingdom," Phichit nodded.

"'Yuri'?" Viktor tilted his head and looked to Yuri with a childish grin. "Yuri, when did you become the elected prince of Yutopia?"

"Get serious, King Viktor. I have always been your advisor. It is merely another person with the name 'Yuri'," the angry blond sighed at his King's impish behavior.

"Not 'Yuri', 'Yuuri'. It's a slightly different pronunciation," Phichit smiled. "But... if the vote goes through, and Yutopia becomes a Monarchy, I fear for Prince Yuuri's sanity. He means well, but he's no way in shape to be a sole ruler of an entire people."

"So... what is your request of the Nikiforov Kingdom?" Viktor asked with a playful smile.

"Not the Nikiforov Kingdom, itself, sir... But you, King Viktor. I, personally, am asking for your help in guiding Prince Yuuri. Being a mentor to him. The Nikiforov Kingdom prospers and your citizens love you... if you could... please teach Prince Yuuri all that you know so that he may become a successful king such as yourself," Phichit bowed his head. "This is my personal request and is no way tied to Yutopia or Prince Yuuri."

Viktor blinked in surprised. "I will have to meet him before I decide."

"King Viktor. You really don't have time to babysit some prince from another country," Yuri reprimanded his liege.

"If not, I understand. As for why Prince Yuuri has sent me here, he wishes to extend a hand of peace. He's realized that the Nikiforov Kingdom and Yutopia have no treaties and wants to raise an olive branch in honor of the ceremony next month. He was inspired by merging of those two kingdoms to create peace between yours and his country seeing as you are neighboring lands," Phichit stated with a nod.

"Alright. I will make my final decision after the ball as well. I will need to meet your Prince to discuss details. Meanwhile, fax over any documentation you may have on the treaty so my advisor and I can read it over," Viktor nodded. "As for now, we have no reason to go at war and a peace treaty will ensure that, I am aware. But until this is further discussed with your leader, I cannot guarantee a signed treaty."

"Understood. Thank you for time. I will have the documents prepared and faxed over in a few days. The vote tomorrow will determine the ultimate wording of the treaty," Phichit smiled and bowed once more. "Thank you for your time, King Viktor. I will take my leave. I shall see you at the ball."

Viktor nodded and looked to Yuri. "Things are looking like they'll be interesting here real soon."

"Oh man. Oh man! Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man Oh Man OH MAN!" A cry was heard on the evening of a very crucial vote for a certain peaceful country.

"Maybe we can recount?"

"HOW DO YOU MAKE SUCH A WIDE MARGIN MISTAKE, YUUKO!?"

"...ah-"

"You can't! The votes are obvious! Besides it's an electronic vote! There's no paper ballots!"

"The vote is 99% for and 1% against. Our country has 11,350 eligible voters. So, that means 11,237 people voted for a monarchy and only 113 people voted against. You're quite the popular one, Yuuri."

"PHICHIT!" Two voices screeched.

Yuuri sighed as he slumped in his chair and looked at the results on his computer. He rubbed his temples as he removed his glasses. "This is impossible."

"I know you didn't want this to happen, Yuuri, but the people have spoken. Starting tomorrow, you are a monarchical prince. You will need to make the decisions with nobody's input but your own true input. You can have Phichit be your advisor, but in the end, everything is your decision," Yuuko consoled him as best she could.

"Well, Phichit's already a Duke, so I'll keep him in that noble class. Yuuko... could you be my advisor?" Yuuri asked sheepishly.

"If that's what you want, then sure! I'll be the best advisor I can be," Yuuko grinned at Yuuri, much to his relief as he sighed out - more visibly relaxed.

"Well. There's something else good about this," Phichit smiled at Yuuri.

"Huh? What?" Yuuri asked as he looked at his high school friend.

"King Viktor will be more than likely willing to coach you," Phichit nodded his head at Yuuri.

"What!? King Viktor?! But... why!?" Yuuri asked as he stood up once more, now very on edge.

"I ask him to help you should Yutopia become a monarchy after today's vote," Phichit just grinned.

There was silence to be heard in the room as both Yuuko and Yuuri looked at Phichit with disbelief.

"Yuuri?" Phichit asked as he waved a hand in front of Yuuri's frozen figure. Yuuko looked at her best friend, concerned for his mental wellbeing. "Yuuri? Are you oka-"

"YOU DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Crows took off in the distance as a very frantic prince now had to face the possibility of being coached by his idol in the monarchical world.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this story. I wish I could link the Prince AU comic that inspired me to write this fic, but FF doesn't allow me to do that. But if you wish to know, just shoot me a PM and I'll happily give you the link! Thank you all, again!**

 **Until next time lovelies~**  
 **Zelkova**


	2. A Prince is, er, Found

"No. I absolutely cannot do this right now."

"Yuuri, come back!" Yuuko chased after her childhood friend. "Where are you going?"

"To the skating rink in the Province of Giacometti," Yuuri sighed out. "Phichit, look after the place while I'm gone."

"L... Look after the place? But... 'the place' is an entire kingdom, Yuuri..." Phichit made a face that slightly resembled a nervous raccoon.

"I need to not be here right now..." Yuuri answered rather curtly as he headed to his house and grabbed his ice skating gear. "Yuuko, you coming with?"

"Of course, I'm worried about your sanity," Yuuko stated with a nod as he headed to her house next to grab her items.

"I'm worried about my sanity," Yuuri stated with an exasperated expression.

"King Viktor. We do not have time for this. You must take your bath and head to bed," Yuri stated with a sigh.

"Oh, come on. I will sleep in the Province of Giacometti. I heard they have a fantastic skating rink and I would like to give it a try. I haven't ice skated in many years and neither have you, dear Yuri," Viktor smiled at his advisor. "I will be back by afternoon tomorrow to resume my duties. We can leave it up to my sister to run things while I'm away. She is a very good princess. After all, what are siblings for."

"Princess Veronika will not be happy. She has already stated she has no interest in running a country. That is why, as first born, she is not Queen, and why you, as second born, are King," Yuri pointed out.

"Yes, but it is because she has no interest that I trust her with the kingdom. That I trust her not to take control of it from under me. She may not like it, but I'm sure she will understand," Viktor smiled at Yuri.

"Absolutely not. I refuse, Viktor."

"But darling sister, I am just stepping away for the night and tomorrow morning. I will be back by afternoon. All of the main duties are dealt with, I just need you to watch in case an emergency arrives. Should one arise, just call me on my cell and I'll be back in two shakes," Viktor grinned happily at his older sister.

"Viktor, are you deaf or daft? I said no. I have a husband and children that need my attention. I cannot be bothered to play Queen for a night," Veronika stated with a frown across tight lips.

"Please?" Viktor just kept beaming like his normal, bubbly self.

"Ah, matushka. Please help dyadya. He gives us lots of things every year and makes sure we are never out in the streets. Please, matushka?" Veronika's daughter, Eva, asked her mother. (A/N: Eva in Russian is pronounced "yeh-vah", so that's the pronunciation they are using here.)

"Veronika. It is okay to help your brother out once in a while. I, nor Eva and Mikhail, will fault you for helping out the man who has helped us all, love," Yulian, Veronika's husband, comforted her.

Veronika sighed out and scowled, glaring at her brother. "You've turned my family against me brother, an unforgivable sin. But I will help you this once. Do not expect my help often. You should try asking Vitaly for help more often."

"He... is too eager to replace me. I fear he would stage an accident to make sure he keeps his reign," Viktor looked to the side, nervously.

"Vitaly is not that kind of man, Viktor. He is family and a Nikiforov. He would never do such a thing," Veronika defended the youngest of the three.

"He has already tried to poison me once before, Vee. But since he is my baby brother, I have forgiven his transgression. But blood means nothing to Vitaly. Be you lover or brother, Vitaly will spite you if it brings him power. He has grown dark and evil over the years. Most likely because he is the third sibling and would never be King lest something were to happen to me," Viktor warned his older sister.

Veronika looked taken aback before casting her glance towards Yuri. "Yuri. You tell no lies. Does Viktor speak the truth?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. We have video surveillance of him putting rat poison in Viktor's drink before offering it to him. As a result, he is no longer welcome to the Nikiforov Castle. I fear family gatherings will be tense among the brothers," Yuri nodded.

"Oh... my baby brother, Vitaly... a traitor..." Veronika sighed. "I will look over the Kingdom. But please make haste. I do not fancy dying, either, and you are more aware of his trickery than I."

"Of course, darling sister. I would not wish harm upon you," Viktor nodded and waved goodbye to his sister before saying his goodbyes to his niece and brother-in-law.

The skating rink was packed with many people and Yuuri was okay with that. He was wearing his glasses rather than his contacts, though he still wore skintight clothing to better help his performance on the ice. Yuuri used to be a professional ice skater until his injury a few years back, but he still loves to perform the best he can.

"Hey, Yuuko. Can you call me by my last name here?" Yuuri asked as he went over to the ice.

"Sure, but why?" Yuuko asked back as she followed him and slowly entered the rink.

"Too many people know my first name now. Not many know my last name so... it's like a privacy thing. I'm not ready to be the face of Yutopia, yet. I still... don't know anything about being a leader," Yuuri sighed out and Yuuko nodded.

"Of course, well, enough think about that and let's skate, shall we?" Yuuko grinned and held out her hand to Yuuri, who accepted it and entered the rink to skate with her.

"Ah. The rink is lively today, eh Yuri?" Viktor laughed out as he set his stuff down to put on his skates.

"There are too many people here, it's crowded," Yuri stated with slight distaste.

"You're too pessimistic. Be more positive," Viktor stated and stood up after he strapped on his skates. "Hurry up Yuri. I want to skate."

"Yes, yes, Viktor. Give me a moment," Yuri sighed out and finished putting on his skates. He stood up and went to get on the ice only for people to suddenly barge off the ice with excitement. There was lots of chatter and people 'ooing' and 'ahing'. "What is going on?"

"I would like to know, myself," Viktor stated and pulled Yuri to a window where they could look out on to the skate. "Oh?" On the ice, a man of Asian descent was performing a routine.

Yuuri knew the rink's eyes were on him, he didn't care. He just wanted to skate and perform one routine. He completed an axel jump just to immediately enter a backwards 3-turn. From there he did a dance move he'd done in past routines before immediately using his momentum to perform a camel spin. Once completed he sped up into a crouch before jumping into a triple axel rotation where he proceeded to maneuver into a counter turn. He did a cross chasse that segued into a cross stroke before doing another single axel jump where he proceeded to do his own ice dancing moves. He leapt into a flying camel spin via a death drop technique before dropping into a sit spin. As he maneuvered around the outside edge of the rink, he did an Ina Bauer move that he used to transition into a layback spin. He finished his routine with a lunge that proceeded into a hydroblade. Once finished, he stood tall once more and stopped in a pose that was both sensual and erotic.

"Who... is that beautiful man...?" Viktor's eyes were wide at the performance he had just witnessed. He was in love at first sight.

"Katsuki! Our time's up. We have to get going!" Yuuko called out as Yuuri looked at her with a smile.

"Okay." He skated toward the edge of the rink and exited as people applauded him.

"Katsuki...?" Viktor blinked as he tried to place where he'd heard that name. "Ah! Katsuki Onsen. Prince Yuuri's last name. Is he related to the prince?"

"What would a shy prince be doing out here? Besides, I doubt the prince, who only knows how to run an Onsen, would know how to skate like that," Yuri scoffed.

"I suppose you are right, Yuri. Anyways, let us skate..." Viktor smiled at Yuri, though he couldn't help but glance back at the mysterious figure skater. He didn't realize it but he had muttered 'beautiful' before going to enter the ice rink.

Yuri looked at the back of Yuuri with a raised brow. 'Just who is this person that has captivated King Viktor's attention so?'

"Do you feel better, Yuuri?" Yuuko asked as she looked at her childhood.

"Much better... I should really-" Yuuri was cut off by a hand on his butt.

"Ah, yes. A nice firm one. Perfect for figure skating." A voice stated in a very... sexual way.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What!? Please don't just grab my rear without permission!" Yuuri backed into a wall, turning into the sheep he normally was.

"Ah. Forgive my manners. I am King Christophe Giacometti, ruler of this Province," a baby-eyed man flashed him a heated smile. "Your ice skating had so much Eros in it, I wanted to come so badly~!"

"Uh... well... please don't..." Yuuri whimpered as he tried to keep distance between him and this sexual-harassment king.

"I heard your name on the ice was Katsuki but she just called you Yuuri. You would happen to be Prince Yuuri from Yutopia, would you?" Christophe gave Yuuri a slightly sly smile.

"Ah... oh... you heard that... Um... yes..." Yuuri shuffled about, nervous and a bit uncomfortable with the situation of being molested by a king.

"Don't worry, my luscious lips are sealed. Only yours can unlock it," Christophe winked at Yuuri.

"I guess they'll stay locked forever then," Yuuri muttered under his breath and looked at anything but Christophe.

"No worries. I did not come here to harass you... initially. I came to see if you were truly the mysterious prince from Yutopia and now that I have that confirmed... I can't see what sexy outfit you will bring to King Viktor's ceremonial ball~! Let it fill the room with Eros and love! Make every one come from joy!" Christophe stated, his cheeks tinting ready. "I look forward to your- eh? Prince Yuuri?"

A dotted outline could be seen where Yuuri and Yuuko had once been.

"My, he's a quick one..." Christophe mused.

"I hope I don't run into him at the ball..." Yuuri shivered as he leaned back in the passenger seat of the car, Yuuko driving them away as fast as he can.

"You know... it might be inevitable, but for your sake I hope it's avoidable," Yuuko chuckled a bit.

"I feel like you're just laughing at my misfortune today..." Yuuri squinted at Yuuko.

"Just a bit."

As the days ticked down to the ceremonial ball, Viktor paced the castle. He was desperately trying to find anything on the mysterious figure skater he'd seen at the rink in Christophe's Province.

"Nobody knows who he is. Not even Christophe... or at least, he is refusing to tell me who it is," Viktor sighed out, slightly stressed from this.

"Christophe does not withhold information from you Viktor, you know this. Anyways, why are you worried about some nobody peasant? More than likely, you will never see this pauper again," Yuri stated as he looked over Viktor's schedule. "You should get some sleep; the ball is tomorrow."

"Ah, you are right. Well then, I will bid you goodnight, Yuri. Wake me an hour earlier than what you have scheduled. I want to make sure I have everything prepared," Viktor stated as Yuri nodded.

"Of course, King Viktor. As you wish."

The day of the ball arrived and the room was filled with colors to match Viktor's flamboyant personality. "I have made decorations well to match the themes of love: Eros and agape. I hope everyone is dressed accordingly."

"Let's just hope nobody takes Eros too seriously and shows up nude..." Yuri made a face. "Particularly that weird kind, Christophe."

Viktor shivered at that. "Yes... I would not like to see him in his birthday suit."

One by one, people filled the room dressed in extravagant clothes to match the themes of the ball. A certain prince stood outside the grand hall, nervous as Phichit fixed his hair.

"Phichit, I'm not so sure about this," Yuuri gulped as his glasses were removed. He put in his contacts and looked at his Duke.

"You've got this, Yuuri. I have faith in you. Remember, just like all the other members of royalty, they are going to announce your presence. But I'll be right by your side, so don't worry," Phichit smiled. "Just act like you own the place and strut your stuff. You're a good-looking man with a heart of gold. Keep that in mind and you've got this on lockdown."

"Thanks, Phichit," Yuuri smiled half-heartedly before taking in a deep breath and entering the grand hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Introducing the Prince of Yutopia, Lord Yuuri Katsuki, and his Duke of Yutopia, Phichit Chulanont."

All eyes turned toward them to view the mysterious Prince of Yutopia. A certain pair of eyes widened as they gazed the sequin-adorned outfit Yuuri was wearing.

Viktor put a hand to his mouth as he felt a grin creep across his face. "No wonder Christophe did not know... it seems the person I have been looking for is..."

Yuuri looked over at Viktor and the two locked eyes.

"...Prince Yuuri."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my story. I hope I continue to do you justice.**

 **Your author,  
Zelkova "Nova" Skellington**


	3. The Gala of Post-Traumatic Stress

"No way... there is no way that that man who skated on the ice the other day is this onsen-running prince from Yutopia..." Yuri whispered to himself. "A pig like him... at your ball..."

"Yuri, quick. I need your help. How do you casually ask someone to be the father of your children?" Viktor stated as a blush crept across his entire face.

"King Viktor that is both gross and impossible... you are both men..." Yuri sighed out.

Yuuri's eyes widened more upon hearing that and his face went bright red. Phichit put a hand over his mouth to stifle some of his laughter.

"Oh shit... do you think he heard me? What do I do, Yuri?" Viktor asked and broke eye contact to look away, clearing his head some.

"I'm leaving," was Yuri's only answer as he turned around to walk away.

"Wait, no, Yuri. Come back," Viktor blinked and followed after his advisor. 'Did I really just say something so... uncharming...?'

"Oh... my goodness... did he really just say that...?" Yuuri gulped harshly as he watched Viktor walk away.

"Ah, it seems so... You have apparently gained the interest, and affection, of King Viktor," Phichit chuckled slightly.

"Phichit. This is serious! He... He asked his advisor on how to ask me to be the father of his children!" Yuuri's face was bright red as he gulped again. "I... I need to sit down."

"Calm down, Yuuri. Everything will be okay," Phichit smiled with a nod at his high school friend. "Let's go introduce ourselves to the happy couple, yes?"

"Y-Yeah..." Yuuri sighed out.

"Viktor, you can't be that stupid!" Yuri chastised his king with a frown when they were alone.

"What do you mean?" Viktor asked with a frown of his own.

"You know very well your parents are working towards unifying the Province of Giacometti and the Nikiforov Kingdom. That means, you are going to be married. Falling in love is out of the question!" Yuri sighed in frustration. "Since Veronika is already married, it's either you or Vitaly, but we all know the sole heir of the Province of Giacometti has taken a liking to you. He would not touch Vitaly with a nine-meter pole."

"I do not know what my parents hope to accomplish with this marriage. Children will not be a byproduct..." Viktor thought about it.

"True, but Veronika can always be a surrogate since she is Nikiforov blood. They are mainly looking for the unification of both kingdoms and you are the likeliest candidate for this unification," Yuri pointed out.

"Ah, but what happens when the kingdoms unify? What will happen to the Giacometti Province? Or of this kingdom?" Viktor asked with a sigh of his own.

"More than likely, the Province will be swallowed by the Nikiforov Kingdom to share and prosper in its wealth. Christophe will become the 'Queen' of Nikiforov Kingdom and your stay-at-home 'wife'," Yuri bluntly put it out there.

Viktor shuddered at that. "Somehow... Christophe Nikiforov just does not sound good. He should stay a Giacometti."

"Then you will become Viktor Giacometti instead," Yuri smirked as this made Viktor shudder more.

"Please, no more talk of something that is not even set in motion yet. For all we know, they may use Vitaly instead. He would be in charge of running the Province... then maybe he'll stop leaving a death letter attached to me door with a pair of scissors," Viktor pondered for a moment. "Besides, I think I like Yuuri Nikiforov better." He smiled to himself.

"You are delusional if you think you two can ever accomplish being anything..." Yuri frowned and walked off.

Yuuri had wandered off through the halls of Nikiforov castle and found himself lost.

"Aw man... all I was doing was looking for a bathroom... I knew I should have brought Phichit with me," Yuuri sighed out.

"Lost little piggy?"

Yuuri turned around to see King Viktor's advisor. "Oh. You're King Viktor's advisor, right?"

"Yes. My name is Yuri Plisetsky. I think... there are one too many 'Yuris' in this kingdom right now," Yuri glared at Yuuri with a frown.

"Well... technically you're 'Yuri' and I'm 'Yuuri'. Our names are pronounced slightly different. Your name has a heavy emphasis on the 'r', mine on the 'u'," Yuuri pointed out.

"Oh shut up, you fat pig! You are distracting Viktor from important things in this kingdom. Your very presence reeks of a bad odor," Yuri scowled at Yuuri.

"I think he is more like a pork-cutlet bowl." A jovial voice was heard.

"Ah. King Viktor. What... are you doing in this hallway?" Yuuri asked, surprised.

"Not important. They call pork-cutlet bowls 'katsudon' in Yutopia, correct?" Viktor smiled at Yuuri.

"Uh... yeah... but why is that important?" Yuuri asked with a raised brown.

"King Viktor you are making no sense again..." Yuri groaned.

"Because I like katsudon," Viktor grinned. It took a few seconds for Yuuri to connect what Viktor had just said. His face was red in seconds.

"Oh, big brother. You should not say such things to strangers. It is very unbecoming of a King."

All eyes turned to face the source of the new voice. Yuri's eyes widened as he looked between Viktor and the newcomer to the hallway conversation. Viktor's own face was set in stone, a very serious expression. The newcomer's face just emitted a perfume of sadism and cold-blooded killer instinct.

"Vitaly. I am glad you could join us here today. You do realize that today is a special occasion, which is why I have permitted you here, correct?" Viktor kept his eyes trained on his younger brother like a predator waiting for his prey to move.

"Of course. I also know you have your guards eyes trained on me, but dear big brother... you must be busy with the ceremony. Let me show this guest of yours around the castle. I believe he was looking for a bathroom, am I right?" Vitaly gave a sly smile to Yuuri.

Yuuri felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Ah... yes, that's right..." He shifted ever so slightly away from him. 'This man... is dangerous...'

Viktor stood stiff. Vitaly wasn't wrong, but he didn't like the situation one bit. His jaw was locked in place.

"Viktor... we do have to leave. I know it is not in your best interest to leave this pig with Vitaly, but we have no alternative at this point... lest we want our guest to wet himself..." Yuri stated with a sense of urgency.

"Fine. This once, Vitaly. I will trust you. Katsudon." He turned his attention to Yuuri.

"M-Me?" Yuuri asked with a surprised look. 'When did I become a pork-cutlet bowl?'

"Please proceed with caution." Viktor turned and left with Yuri.

"Now that that is taken care of. Please allow me to show you Nikiforov Castle with our first stop being the lavatory," Vitaly smiled at Yuuri with a very charming smile. Yuuri gulped and nodded as he took the hand Vitaly had extended toward him.

'I... don't feel safe...'

"Viktor! Focus! Your guards are watching your 'katsudon' or whatever the hell you call him. Now is not the time to be dawdling around," Yuri chastised Viktor for the umpteenth time that day.

"I know, I know. But I cannot help but feel that something is not right..." Viktor frowned once again. He looked up to notice one of his guards walking toward him. The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end. "This... is not a good sign."

Yuri looked at the guard as the color drained from his face. "I... do not like it, myself."

"What is it? What do you have to report?" Viktor asked almost hastily.

The guard bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry, my liege. We have failed you..."

"What has happened!? Spit it out, lest you give King Viktor a heart attack in anticipation!" Yuri spat at the guard.

"We have lost track of Vitaly... and Prince Yuuri..."

"You... you are joking, right...?" Viktor's own face lost color as he felt himself slump a bit.

"I... am afraid not... I wish we were... then at least it would just be a joke, a cruel one but a joke at least... We cannot confirm if Prince Yuuri is safe..." the guard bowed his head.

Viktor tensed as he stood up. Veronika looked over at him with a suspicious look.

"Brother, what has you on edge?"

"Vitaly is missing... and so is Prince Yuuri... Vitaly was in charge of showing him around the castle... this is my mistake... if anything is to happen to Prince Yuuri because of me-"

"Viktor... it is also my fault. I ushered you away from it knowing the man that Vitaly is... the blame is also mine..." Yuri bowed his head as he glared at the floor. 'Although a pig, he does not deserve Vitaly's spite... no one is deserving of THAT.'

Veronika also sat on edge as she watch Viktor order the guards to track Vitaly down.

"Put the castle on shutdown. No one leaves, no on enters. Not until we find Prince Yuuri and Vitaly," Viktor commanded as the guard nodded and radioed the other guards to spread out and search for Vitaly and the missing prince.

Viktor stood in place, shaking as he thought about the horrible things Vitaly could and would do to Yuuri just to spite him. "I... cannot lose him... I barely know him. I want to know so much more... please, if there is a God... please let Yuuri be okay..." He looked up at the sky as he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, Viktor..." Veronika looked at her brother with sober eyes.

Meanwhile, Yuuri stirred a bit before opening his eyes. 'What... happened...?' He could feel himself constrained by cuffs around his wrists, legs, and torso. 'Where am I...?' It dawned on him that he also had no clothes no. 'And why am I naked!?' He looked around haphazardly to find himself tied to a bed with a comforter thrown on him. 'I... oh yeah.'

Yuuri finally remembered. He had finished using the restroom and walked out only to feel a sharp pinch in his neck. As he fell to the floor, paralyzed, he saw Vitaly standing over him with a smirk... and a syringe containing an unknown drug in his hand.

"Goodnight, Mr. Katsudon. I will be seeing you when you next wake," Vitaly had said before he completely blacked out.

Yuuri felt his heartbeat race as he tried to frantically loosen the rope tying him to the bed.

"It is useless, katsudon. Or should I call you 'piggy'?" Vitaly smirked as he entered the room with a camera and sack of lewd objects. "I will ruin your image as the Prince of Yutopia... My brother seems to care about you and well... I am not a fan of hurting animals, so this is much better than terrorizing his dog."

Yuuri gulped harshly before Vitaly came over to him, forcibly claiming his lips. Yuuri closed his eyes tightly. 'This isn't happening...'

"I will defile every part of you to spite Viktor..." Vitaly smirked before putting a gag on him that crudely held his mouth open. Tears leaked out of Yuuri's eyes as he saw Vitaly pull out a number of things from anal beads to a whip. "I hope you hate this as much as I will enjoy it."

'No... somebody... please... help me...' Yuuri trembled as his eyes widened from the next thing that happened. Vitaly snapped his fingers and two men dressed as Viktor's guards came into the room and dropped their trousers.

"I hope you like the taste of salt," Vitaly chuckled evilly as the two men drew closer and closer to Yuuri.

Yuuri closed his eyes as the unthinkable happened. 'No. HELP ME!'

Viktor was now frantically searching around the castle, trying anywhere to see if he could find where Yuuri had gone. 'Where did Vitaly take you?'

He heard a noise as he passed on of the doors and backtracked to it. He put his ears to it and heard what sounded like sobbing. Viktor did not hesitate to slam open the door. Before him was a sight that he wished he'd never have to see again.

Yuuri was a naked, sobbing mess on the floor. He was bloody with bruises and cuts littering his body and what seemed like to be ejaculation fluid coming from multiple orifices. The cuts across Yuuri's stomach spelled out 'to: Viktor, with love: Vitaly'. Lash marks covered the prince's back as blood mixed with seminal fluid from his anal canal.

"Y... Yuuri..." Viktor's heart broke in two as he fell to his knees in front of the man. "I... I am so sorry... it's because of me... that you had to suffer..."

Yuuri looked up at Viktor with wide eyes. "N.. No. It's... It's not your fault, Viktor... you didn't MAKE him do this, did you...?"

"Of course not! But... it is because I came to care about you... because I saw you dance on the ice... because you interest me... that he did this too... because he wishes he were King and not me..." Viktor looked down, ashamed.

"This... isn't your fault! He's the monster here... he's the one who... who..." Yuuri trembled again as he cried out and hugged himself. "Who did this to me..."

Viktor's face contorted into a look of pain as he hugged Yuuri to him. "I am so sorry. I will take responsibility for this."

"Viktor... he took pictures... all of Yutopia... they're gonna know..." Yuuri half-whispered, half-whimpered. "He... had people dressed as your guards, Viktor..."

Viktor's grip on Yuuri tightened. "I see... I will not let him hurt you further."

"Viktor. Have you found-" Yuri stopped when he saw the scene before him. He growled out and looked to the guard standing nearby. "You. Find Vitaly. He will not get away with this transgression. He brings shame and dishonor upon the Nikiforov name and he shall be punished. If not by Viktor, than by myself." The guard nodded. "Viktor... I will go fetch some towels and medical supplies. I suggest covering his shame as you walk him to a bathroom."

Yuuri's eyes widened and he clung to Viktor. "Can you... not leave me in there alone...?"

Viktor nodded to both Yuri and Yuuri as he took off his jacket to put around Yuuri. "Let's get you cleaned up for now. I recommend seeing a therapist about this after today. But at your own pace. You need to recover first and foremost."

Yuuri merely nodded as he was carried to a bathroom. He was placed into the already-prepped bath and felt the blood and various other fluid run off him into the bath. He looked to Viktor. "I know... it's out of place for me to ask... but can you help clean me off...? It hurts to move too much... and I know you're a king and I should have one of the servants do it... but I can't... I don't trust them... I don't know why I trust you so much with this... maybe because you were the one that found me like that... but I..." Tears fell from his face again.

"It is okay, Yuuri. I will help. Just let me know if I touch a place that you do not like or if I accidentally hurt you in anyway. Even if it's just a small little scratch of a hurt. I do not want to cause you more pain and discomfort," Viktor nodded and proceeded to help Yuuri clean himself.

"Thank you... Viktor..."

After the bath, Yuuri was dressed in comfortable pajamas and lead to King Viktor's room. Both Viktor and Yuri had made a fuss about Yuuri leaving the castle right away. Moreso, they both consensually agreed that Yuuri should sleep with Viktor in his room as the prior seemed to only take comfort when Viktor was near. Yuuri settled his hips on the cold pillow a servant had brought him and took out his contacts before staring at the wall. Viktor climbed into bed next to him with a sigh.

"I... am truly sorry..."

"It's not your fault, Viktor... nobody truly knew what was going to happen. You may have had a haphazard guess, but it's not like it was 100% going to happen. Nobody has the power to change probability," Yuuri stated in a slightly dry voice. His ankles had been broken during Vitaly's 'experiment'. He couldn't walk on them and had to be carried everywhere for now, until a wheelchair could be brought to him.

"That is true... I still... feel regret. Despite my better judgment, I still left you in his hands... it was irresponsible of me so I will take blame as well..." Viktor looked at the wall opposite of the one Yuuri was looking at. "I hope... this doesn't deter me from getting to know you better, though... but... I would understand if it did."

There was silence before the sound of movement and shuffling about. Suddenly, Viktor felt warmth against his back and he slightly smiled to himself. 'Ah... I really do like katsudon...'

"Nothing has been deterred... thank you, for caring... when you hardly know me... thank you, Viktor..."

Viktor and Yuuri both fell asleep to white noise of the wind blowing outside. Winter was coming soon.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait.  
I got so demotivated for this, so I won't promise that there'll be a chapter every week. But I will try to write more for this series.  
My goal was to hit 10k with this story, and I already achieved that. But the story's not done. It's far from over.  
So my new goal is 10 chapters.  
Hopefully I can hack that.**

 **Your author,  
Zelkova**


	4. High School Never Ends

Winter came about in a flurry of snow for the Nikiforov Kingdom as well as many others that lined the continent of Materik. Materik was the biggest portion of land on the supercontinent Pangea. There were only three other continents in the world, two island continents - Oceania and Ostrovok, and the remainder portion of Pangea, Tairikuhondo. The Nikiforov Kingdom sat at the very edge of Materik, closest to Tairikuhondo, whereas Yutopia sat a bit north of Nikiforov on the other side of the border in Tairikuhondo, closest to Materik. Yutopia was a small kingdom with only one city and state, housing no more than 18,000 residents at a time. Nikiforov was much more exuberant, housing well over 500,000,000 people in dozens of states and cities. The Province of Giacometti was a bit smaller, housing just over 120,000,000 people in several states and cities. The Kingdom of Ji was the biggest of all the kingdoms, sitting in the center of Tairikuhondo and boasting over 1,000,000,000 population and 100 states with several hundred cities. How Emperor Ji Guang-Hong managed that many citizens, was beyond the comprehension of anyone else.

Yuuri sat by the window in a room he was being leant in the Nikiforov Kingdom. He often visited partially due to the comfort he felt from being around Viktor and partially because of his training regimen that Phichit so kindly signed him up for. Not that Yuuri was completely complaining, but it would have been nice if Phichit had asked first - given Yuuri's social anxiety. He watched the snow flutter down and shivered a bit.

"I wonder if Viktor is almost done..." He said absently as Yuri sighed out.

"You really should address him as King Viktor out of respect," Yuri sat down nearby. Though he wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine, he had grown to know Yuuri and was gradually warming up to him.

"I've tried. But after that day, Viktor refuses having me call him King... and he refuses to call me Prince... not like I mind... I didn't really want to be a Prince or anything like that," Yuuri looked to the side.

"But you may never have found King Viktor, if you hadn't..." Yuri pointed out and Yuuri tensed. He bit his lip and curled his hands into fists.

"A lot of things wouldn't have happened if I had remained the pauper I once was..." Yuuri's words cut deep with a strong bitterness. He didn't blame Viktor, not entirely, but he couldn't deny that had he not become the object of the King's attention... he would probably never have gone through what he did.

"Ah... sorry, Yuuri..." Yuri bowed his head and stood up. "I will go check on King Viktor to see if he is ready to continue your lessons." With that he walked off.

Yuuri looked at the door as it shut close, eyes slightly dead as memories drifted to the forefront of his mind. He sighed and looked at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. "I'm the one who's sorry... I'm really... just not cut out for this kind of thing..."

"Now, how are you to greet a Duke or Duchess?" Viktor asked as he looked up at Yuuri, who was ogling his notes with tired eyes.

"You... place your left hand over your heart, and your right hand over your stomach and then bow...?" Yuuri tilted his head as he wracked his brain.

"Wrong. That is how you greet a Baron or Baroness," Viktor sighed out.

"Duke, Duchess, Baron, Baroness- WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!?" Yuuri scratched at his head as he suffered his third mental breakdown of the evening.

"Barons and Baronesses are the lowest member of nobility. Then it goes Viscount and Viscountess, then Earl, Count, and Countess, then Marquess and Marchioness, and then finally is Duke and Duchess. Barons and Baronesses are at the bottom of nobility whereas Dukes and Duchesses are at the top of nobility, right under royalty," Viktor explained.

"Okay... so to greet a baron or baroness, I place my left hand over my heart and my right hand over my stomach and then bow?" Yuuri jotted down these notes.

"Correct. Now let's take a step up. How do you greet a Viscount and Viscountess?" Viktor asked with a small smile.

"Oh! Arms straight at your side and a bow," Yuuri stated with a smile.

"Correct. How about an Earl, Count, or Countess?" Viktor was grinning ear-to-ear with this.

"Ah... Right arm behind your back, left arm across your stomach and then bow?" Yuuri questioned.

"Yes. Now tell me how you greet a Marquess or Marchioness," Viktor looked to Yuuri.

"Uh... pass?" Yuuri's brain was about to melt.

Viktor slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead. "Write this down. The next ones are greeted differently based on sex. To greet a Marquess, you grip him by the forearm and shake while bowing your head. To greet a Marchioness, you grasp her hand gently and shake while slightly bowing your head. To greet a Duke, you grip him by the forearm and shake while bestowing a kiss upon both cheeks. To greet a Duchess, you simply gently grasp her hand and kiss the back of it. To greet another prince, you grip him by the forearm and pull into a hug. To greet a Princess, you kiss her hand before hugging her gently. To greet a King, you must kneel and bow your head. To greet a Queen, you must kneel and kiss her hand."

"Why... is it more formal down the line you go...?" Yuuri asked.

"Because you are a Prince and that is how the respective party will greet you. Kings and Queens greet other Royalty and Nobility different than you will. Just as a Baron will greet a Countess differently and a Countess will greet a Prince differently. How you greet the King or Queen is how all will greet them, minus the hand-kiss. The hand-kiss is only meant for other members of Royalty. Now, a King or Queen will not kneel to another King or Queen, they will greet each other as Princes and Princesses greet each other," Viktor informed Yuuri.

"O-Oh... I don't think I can wrap my head around this royal business..." Yuuri sighed out.

"Come, come. Let us try. Pretend I am a Duke. Greet me as such!" Viktor stood with a smile. Yuuri gulped and took a breath in before breathing out slowly.  
He went over to Viktor and gripped his forearm in time for Viktor reciprocate. He leaned up as Viktor leaned down and they both kissed each other's cheeks in formality.

"Great job! Now... Pretend I am a Queen! How will you greet me?" Viktor smiled at Yuuri who thought about it for a second and then knelt before Viktor, grabbing his hand and kissing it briefly.

Viktor's face reddened slightly. 'I was... not anticipating how cute that was going to be...'

"Viktor?"

The King was brought to Earth as he looked at a confused Yuuri who looked at him for guidance.

"Did... I not do it right?" Yuuri asked, self-conscious.

"No, you did splendidly! Ah, I was just thinking that lessons are about over for today... Please review your notes carefully. I will look forward to our meeting next week!" Viktor grinned.

"Y-Yeah..." Yuuri nodded and stood up, grabbing his stuff and shoving them into his backpack. 'It's starting to feel like high school all over again...'

Viktor waved goodbye as Yuuri was safeguarded to his ride to be transported back to Yutopia. He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair.

"Yuri... I am in a dangerous situation..." Viktor looked to his young advisor.

"What are talking about, King Viktor?" Yuri asked as he looked at the middle-aged King.

"I... may have ended up seriously falling for him..." Viktor watched the limo leave for Yutopia.

"Viktor. You can't. Your parents just informed you last night that you are to be married to Christophe Giacometti! The wedding is in four months!" Yuri sighed, exasperated. "Love is not a luxury you have."

"Ah... true... as King, I have all the luxuries in the world... but the luxury to fall in love, how sad..." Viktor smiled somberly at Yuri before closing the door and heading to his study. "I... must figure out where Vitaly is... for the safety of this kingdom... and Yutopia..."

Yuri frowned a bit. "I am sorry King Viktor... Truly, I am..."

Viktor nodded and walked off.

Yuuri entered the place he shared with Phichit with a bit of a smile.

"You seem awfully happy. Did lessons go that well, Yuuri?" Phichit looked over at Yuuri with a questioning gaze.

"Nope, lessons were horrible... but King Viktor is really nice..." Yuuri smiled to himself more.

"You must be in love, Yuuri. I've never seen you so happy," Yuuko teased him with a chuckle.

Yuuri's face lit up red. "Y-Yuuko. You're here? What about Takeshi? Or Axel, Lutz, and Loop?"

"They're at Ice Castle. I know neither you nor Phichit know how to cook so I came over to make some dinner for you all before heading over to Ice Castle afterwards," Yuuko smiled at her childhood friend.

"You didn't have to do that, Yuuko," Yuuri smiled gratefully at her.

"Nope. But I wanted to. So... you're in love with the Nikiforov King~ How cute!" Yuuko giggled over it.

"I never said I was, Yuuko!" Yuuri defended, face red once more.

"Even if he was, it wouldn't have a happy ending," Phichit stated as he read over an article on his phone.

"What do you mean, Phichit?" Yuuko asked, looking over at Yuuri's high school friend.  
Phichit showed Yuuri his phone and watched as the man's shoulders dropped and he fell on the couch. His face was slightly pale. He handed the phone back to Phichit and just looked at his hands.

"What? Phichit, what did you show him?" Yuuko asked once more, now with more concern.

"King Viktor... is to be married to Christophe Giacometti to unify the kingdoms. Their marriage is in four months..." Yuuri stated, voice slightly cracking as he spoke. "It's a good thing I never developed feelings for him anyways. He's just a nice guy that took me in... that's all it is... Besides, we've only known each other for a couple months now anyways..."

"Yuuri..." Yuuko voiced.

"Ah... you know... it's kind of late, I think I'll turn in early..." Yuuri stood and made sure his hair was covering his face to obscure it.

"But, what about dinner?" Phichit asked, his own voice concerned.

"It's fine, Phichit. I'll put his in a leftovers container..." Yuuko smiled sadly at him and he nodded. "Get some sleep. You have a meeting tomorrow to go over some new laws..."

"...right..." Yuuri nodded before dashing to his room, unable to hold in the tears any further. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes as he crashed onto his bed. 'I barely know him... why is this so upsetting...? I mean... I didn't really have feelings for Viktor... did I?' He shook his head as the tears fell. "... this... is really like high school all over again..."

Viktor rubbed his temples as he ended a call with his mom.

"What is wrong, King Viktor?" Yuri asked as he stood up with a stretch from reading his book.

"It is nothing. Go to bed, Yuri. We have a long day tomorrow."

"As you wish." With that, Yuri trotted off to bed.

Viktor sighed as he looked over the vows his father had faxed him. "And to think... I have to meet with that overzealous man tomorrow to discuss... a wedding theme..." He felt his stomach turn sour at the thought of being in the same room as Christophe.

Winter had come, and come with a vengeance it did.

"We're to be wed in Spring as a good luck for 'new beginnings'..." Viktor sighed out and looked at the wedding invitation list. "Yuuri Katsuki... I don't think I could watch him be happy as I wed somebody that isn't him..."

* * *

 **SURPRISE UPDATE!**  
 **So, how my updates work.  
I've technically got 6 chapters written, BUT! I like having two chapters just sitting without being posted yet.  
Why?  
So when I finally finish, you guys still have two more updates left!**  
 **So basically, you guys will get updated when I finish another chapter to keep two chapters in queue, essentially... that's how my updates work.  
If I don't write for a few months, you will be waiting until I write.  
Sorry, but that's just how my updates work.**  
 **Anyways, enjoy your chapter!**

 **Your Author,  
Zelkova**


	5. Red Snow

**Fair warning. There are blood depictions in this chapter. You've been warned.**

* * *

"Wow. It's a blizzard out there," Yuuko whistled as she watched the snow violently whip around along with the hail. "Yuuri. It's not safe out there. You should wait until tomorrow."

"I can't. Trust me I'd rather not go out there myself, but I have to. It's my duty as Prince of Yutopia," Yuuri sighed out and got dressed in nothing but warm clothing. "Besides, I've been here two days already because of the storm, Yuuko. I think you and Takeshi deserve some alone time. Sorry for crowding your bed." He had to go through some papers that he'd let stack up because of the storm and now he was hopelessly behind in his princely duties. 'I'm just glad that Yutopia's fairly small. If it were as big as Nikiforov, I'd die for sure...' He felt his heart ache just thinking about the Nikiforov kingdom.

It had been almost two months since Yuuri had last been to Viktor's palace in the Nikiforov Kingdom. Every time that Viktor called, he'd make up the excuse of being too busy to attend his lessons because of current legislation changes in Yutopia. While what he was saying was true, the legislation changes weren't enough to keep him so busy as to not visit him.

'I just... don't think I'd be able to see him without wanting to cry...'

Yuuri walked through the snow-ridden streets of Yutopia as best he could. He was chilled to the bone and it was hard to walk. "This wind... is really powerful..." He couldn't hear his phone ring over the howling of the blizzard's wind.

Viktor tapped impatiently as he tried to call Yuuri once more. When the phone went to voicemail, he sighed and gave up. "Tch. That man is ignoring all of my calls and skipping his lessons. How ungrateful."

"Well, they are going through legislation changes, King Viktor. He's a prince to his people first and your protege second," Yuri pointed out as he sent an email and a face to the very prince Viktor was trying to call. "I've seen him audience requests, but there is also a storm happening in Yutopia right now. The same one headed for us. So he may have gotten done but is currently commission. Try to practice more patience, your highness."

"You're in high spirits. Does Otabek really make you that happy, Yuri?" Viktor asked as he looked out the window with a sense of longing in his eyes.

Yuri was silently for a moment before smiling. "Yes. He does. Just like I know that katsudon makes you happy."

"But I cannot be with him like you can with Otabek..." Viktor sighed and went to his desk to fill out paperwork he'd let pile up.

"King Viktor. I have known you many years and I know... you will not settle for Giacometti. You will have your katsudon. You're not one to give up," Yuri smirked at his king as said royalty looked back him with a now mischievous glint gleaming in his brilliantly blue eyes.

"Too bad for Christophe."

Yuuri had just about made it to his new residency when he heard something. It was barely audible over the clamor of the wind, but it sounded like a, "Pop? Was that a pop noise?" Yuuri looked around, but only for a second before he realized something. He felt his stomach and back get instantaneously wet and as he looked down, he watched his new white parka turn bright red. "Oh... I've been shot." He felt the pain for a split second before blacking out. 'So... I'm just gonna die right...?'

"What do mean he's not back yet!? He left over an hour ago! It's only a half hour walk. Factor in an extra 15 minutes because of the blizzard, he still shoulda been back about 20 minutes ago!" Yuuko's voiced screeched out of the phone.

"I know, I know. I've already sent people to look for him, but I thought I'd call to make sure he actually left your place," Phichit frowned as he looked at the phone. 'Yuuri, where are you?'

"Well, he did. And now I'm worried. It's not like him to go AWOL," Yuuko voiced her perturbation.

"Calm, Yuuko. I'm sure he'll be fine. He probably just passed out because he got cold."

"Hypothermia-"

"Doesn't have immediate results in -12 Celsius weather, Yuuko. He may be a bit colder than normal body temperature, but he won't have lasting damage. It would take hours of being in this weather to yield permanent damage," Phichit calmed his friend.

"Sir. We found him!" Phichit looked over to the man and noticed the panicked look on his face. He immediately stood up.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Phichit set down his phone and looked to the man before him.

"I don't know the details but he's being transported to the hospital. The ground around him was covered in blood. They started immediate transfusions with one of nearby search men," the man relayed the information he had.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Yuuko asked. "I mean, what if they're blood types don't match!?"

"Normally, you'd be right, Yuuko. But I'm smarter than I look. All the men I sent had one of four blood types: A+, A-, O+, or O- blood. Since Yuuri has A+ blood, he can receive all four of those blood types without any adverse effects. I prepared for the worst but hoped for the best," Phichit told Yuuko. His voice was calm but his entire body was trembling. "Yuuko. I'm going to the hospital."

"I'll be there, myself."

The phone went dead and Phichit looked to the man. "You. I want you and your men to find the person repsonsible for doing this to my best friend. And when you do, bring him to me and do not let Yuuri know. He won't allow that man to be sentenced to death, but I will personally kill him for trying to take away my friend."

The man nodded and walked out before Phichit began suiting up for a trip to the hospital.

"Dammit. What the hell is going on... He hasn't answered his phone in three days. He usually at least answers to reject my invitations but now he's just straight up ignoring me," Viktor whimpered a bit.

"I'm sure it is not intentional, King Viktor," Yuri sighed out as his phone rang to signal he'd gotten an email from Prince Yuuri's advisor, Nishigori Yuuko. Technically it was King Viktor's email, but Viktor rarely checked his emails so it was up to Yuri to do it for him. He glanced over the email as he took a sip of his water only to spit it out a second later as his eyes widened.

"What is wrong, Yuri?" Viktor looked over at his own advisor with some concern but not much.

"We need to head to Yutopia now!" Yuri said and shot out fo his chair.

"In this dreadful weather? But why? Does Yuuri want to see me now?" Viktor asked and stretched.

"No, but you need to see him! He is in the hospital. He was shot!" Yuri looked at Viktor as the air in the room changed. From a playful tune to a serious and quite deadly melody, the room became the pinnacle of Viktor's rage.

Viktor's face went immediately stoic as he looked to Yuri. "Vitaly is dead to me. And when I find him, he will be physically dead."

"How do we know it is even Vitaly's doing?" Yuri asked, though he was with Viktor in the assumption; however, he had to think rationally when Viktor could not.

"His entire Kingdom loves him and no other kingdom really knows of him. The only two people that want him dead are Vitaly and Christophe. And Christophe isn't petty enough to commit murder or send somebody to do it for him," Viktor reasoned out. "Beside. Vitaly already took away Yuuri innocence. I would not put it past him to try and kill him."

"But what would be the point of killing him? It would only strengthen your resolve to be King. Something Vitaly does not want," Yuri countered.

"Then maybe he intentionally left him barely breathing as a message for me... but all he has done is further my wrath," Viktor walked out the door as Yuri followed him. 'I will not be so forgiving of you this time, brother. It matters not to me that you are my blood. Laying a hand on Yuuri was your biggest sin. And you will face justice, mladshiy brat.'

The slow beeps resounded in the room as tubes and IVs jutted out of the current prince of Yutopia. Phichit was temporarily filling in as prince until the original got better, but Yuuri Katsuki was comatose. For how long, was unclear. The nurses had to come in every hour to change gauze where they had to keep his stomach open to allow proper healing of his intestines and to ensure that nothing became infected before closing him back up. He was intubated and hooked to several IVs: one for key vitamins and electrolytes, one for simple hydration, one for morphine (on the in case he woke up they'd rather not have him screaming in pain), and one for steady blood transfusion on the account of his open wound still being open. He was still bleeding, but not severely and could survive as long as he was hooked up to the blood transfusion.

"How... did this happen?" Viktor looked through the window pane. No visitors were allowed inside the ICU until he was sewn back up.

"We don't know. But we do know it was an assassination attempt... or rather an attempt to take him out of the picture temporarily," Phichit sighed as he crossed his arms. "Whoever shot him had good aim. What they did was deliberate. No organs were severely damage. In fact, only his intestines got hit and that was, apparently, a simple repair."

"Then how come there are no visitors?" Viktor frowned at Phichit.

"The intestines are essentially your septic tank. If those get perforated by anything, you could encounter sepsis, a very deadly type of infection. They're keeping him like this until they're sure he's not infected with not just bacterial or viral growth but also to ensure he's not going into septic shock. His vitals have stabilized since his surgery so they'll probably sew him back up tomorrow," Phichit nodded to Viktor.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Yuri asked Phichit skeptically.

"I went to school to become a doctor, but that wasn't my style so I backed out," Phichit chuckled nervously. "I'm better off where I am now as a Duke."

"Oh, he's awake." All heads turned to the window pane when they heard the nurse say that as she entered the room.

"How are you feeling Mr. Katsuki?" The nurse smiled at Yuuri as he hazily glanced up at her. He was still hazy from the coma but also hazy because of the morphine.

"I... don't know... it's still... really foggy..." Yuuri blinked. "Like the steam off of a freshly cooked pork bun."

Yuri made a face. "Is food all he ever thinks about?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Phichit chuckled before pulling out his phone.

"I just noticed something. Where are Yuuri's parents?" Viktor asked the duke.

"They're running Katsuki Hot Springs. They wanted to come, but they get all their money from those springs so I told them I'd keep them updated," Phichit smiled as he sent Momma Katsuki a text with news about her son.

The nurse left the room and all eyes went back to Yuuri, who was knocked out again.

"Aw. He was just awake." Viktor pouted as Phichit sent another text.

"Yeah. Poor guy struggled to stay away, but morphine's probably not helping him stay that way. Besides, he just had a major surgery yesterday and he'll be having one tomorrow as well. He'll be in and out of sleep from here on until he's fully recovered. But at least he finally woke up today," the nurse smiled before walking away, jotting down the time she checked Yuuri's vitals.

Viktor sighed in relief. "He's struggling to stay alive. But he is fighting... I will fight, too."

"King Viktor?" Yuri tilted his head.

"I have sent men to track down Vitaly, and now... I shall return home to confront another problem," Viktor nodded and stood straight.

"What problem?" Phichit asked with a tilt of his head.

"I'm going to tell my parents once and for all, that I will not marry Christophe Giacometti. It may help our countries but I'd rather settle on a non-matrimonial way to do that. And I will find one," Viktor stated, determined to find a loophole in all of this.

Yuri smirked as Phichit asked him, "There a special reason you want to settle this diplomacy with other resources?"

"Because I plan to create diplomatic ties with Yutopia through marriage," Viktor winked and walked off as Yuri followed him.

Phichit stood there before smiling to himself. He looked back to his best friend through that small, little window pane as his phone buzzed. "Yuuri. You just captured the heart of the most famous man in royalty. Your life is going to change even more."

* * *

 **Why am I writing fanfictions at three in the gotdamn morning?  
Fuck I have no life.  
Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Your author,  
Zelkova**


	6. Light 'Em Up

Yuuri woke up to the chattering noise of the nurses in the hallway with a groan. He held his head as he felt the slight headache he'd had every day since his hospitalization pulsate. He sat up fully and grabbed his glasses before looking at the flower-themed calendar on a nearby wall. Today would mark his second week in the hospital and the only reason he was still there was as a precaution due to him being the prince and all. He could walk around just fine and his wounds had healed decently well. Now, it's not to say Yuuri planned to go sprinting anytime soon, it still hurt and he still had the stitches in. Those stitches would stay in for another three weeks to ensure his steadfast recovery.  
Yuuri flung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, wobbly at first before balancing himself out. He walked to the door and tapped the nearest nurse's shoulder to ask what the chattering was about. To his surprise, and the nurse's, she shrieked in utmost terror - which earned a scream from Yuuri himself. Once both participants of the screeching contest were finished, the nurse turned around and bowed her head in apology, face red from embarrassment.  
"S-Sorry. I was not expecting you to be up so soon, Katsuki-sama."  
"N-No. You're fine. And, please, just call me Yuuri," Yuuri shook his head anxiously. He had always hated honorifics being tied to his name, especially '-sama' now that he was an elected official turned royalty. 'How did all of this happen, anyways? I'm not fit to run a country.'  
"O-Okay, Yuuri-kun~" The nurse smiled happily, a small blush on his cheeks. Yuuri merely smiled back all the while thinking to himself, 'Openly gay and women still flirt with me.'  
"Uh, anyways. What's got everybody so loquacious today?" Yuuri asked as heard people buzzing about with words everywhere.  
"Lo-what?" The nurse blinked, unfamiliar with the term.  
"Talkative."  
"Oh! I suppose you wouldn't know since it happened in your sleep, but King Viktor just called off the marriage to King Christophe and they're in a conference right now to discuss ways to settle diplomacy without matrimony," the nurse smiled at Yuuri.  
Yuuri felt time, the world, and his heart stop at the news. Mostly his heart. He gulped hard as he felt sweat accumulate on the palms of his hands and he couldn't help the grin that spread on his face. "That's good for King Viktor. Maybe he has a shot at choosing to be with someone he loves now!"  
"Yeah, but King Christophe isn't pleased about this, and neither are King Viktor's parents," the nurse sighed out.  
"So? It's his life. He'll make of it what he wants to, and that's how it should be. I, for one, support his decision to save marriage for someone he loves not for convenience," Yuuri stated with a serious expression.  
"Yuuri? What are you doing out of bed?"  
Yuuri turned his head to see Phichit and Yuuko walking towards him.  
"I'm fine, Yuuko. Really. I'm checking myself out today. I probably have a ton of paperwork to catch up on, plus I have to arrange an audience with King Viktor to congratulate him on his decision and rearrange the continuation of our lesson. Also, I'm pretty sure the media would like to have an interview with me. They've probably been dying to hear from the 'Prince That Almost Died in His Inaugural Year'," Yuuri rattled off is agenda.  
"Wow, you really know what needs to get done," Phichit chuckled which earned him an elbow for Yuuko to the side. He keeled over, holding his side in pain.  
"Don't encourage him too much, Phichit. He IS still healing, after all," Yuuko pouted. "Don't do too much."  
"I won't, Yuuko. Don't worry. I'll start with the quicker things first. I'll give the media their interview, or interviews, first. Meanwhile, once Viktor is done with his conference, Phichit I want you to arrange an audience with him. Contact Yuri Plisetsky for this. Yuuko, do me a favor and arrange my paperwork from oldest to newest - meaning, I want oldest on top and newest on the bottom. I'll take to the paperwork after all the interviews. Also, schedule me for speech next Thursday to be held at Yutopia's Grand Auditorium. Open invitation to all who can get a seat. I want news crew there. I'll start writing my speech tonight," Yuuri stated with determination as he looked up at King Viktor on the nearest TV stand. 'Viktor... you're far out of my reach in all of this. But you inspire me to do what's right by my country.'  
"Yuuri... can you handle all this?" Yuuko asked, concerned for her friend. Yuuri looked to her with a smirk.  
"C'mon, Yuuko. King Viktor's lessons weren't for nothing."  
Yuuko sighed a bit in relief and nodded with a smile. "You're right. Who am I kidding?"

Viktor exited the large doors with his signed copy of the Treaty of Giacometti. He and Christophe had come to decision. The Province of Giacometti would ally itself with Nikiforov Kingdom under two conditions - Viktor must only marry for love, and... he must pair skate with Yuuri Katsuki, once he heals. Christophe had admitted to being a big fan of watch Yuuri Katsuki ice skate and he knew King Viktor was very exceptional on the ice as well. To see both of them perform a routine together is a sight Christophe never dreamed of - and he wanted it.  
"Now to convince Yuuri to pair skate with me... I don't think he quite knows that I know he ice skates," Viktor chuckled.  
"Just be thankful you have rather easy conditions to fulfill. The first condition is one that has an indefinite period, but once Yuuri Katsuki fully heals you have three months to come up with a routine with him to perform for Christophe. It will not be an easy task to convince him, I'm sure," Yuri stated as they reached the limo. He turned on the TV inside and flipped it over to the news. Once Yuuri's face popped on screen, he immediately turned the volume up. "King Viktor. Listen."  
Viktor's eyes transfixed itself on the television screen as he listened to Prince Yuuri's interview with a news station.

"Today we have a surprise guest. Prince Yuuri from Yutopia is here with us today," the anchorwoman smiled and looked to Yuuri.  
Yuuri smiled and waved to the camera. "Hey. It's nice to be here."  
"Are you okay to be moving around so much? Weren't they keeping you in the hospital because you were still injured?" The reporter asked him.  
"No. I've been healthy enough to leave for a few days now. They kept me over as precaution due to me being so important to my country. If it had been my choice from the start, I would've been out a few days ago," Yuuri chuckled nervously at that.  
"I see. So, did you know you were being targeted?" The interviewer questioned as she leaned forward, interlacing her fingers, and rested her shin on top of her hands.  
"No. I had no idea that someone would try to assassinate me... though, I really don't suspect an assassination attempt. They didn't hit any major organs and it was precise. They knew where they were hitting. It was more like a 'see what I'm capable of doing' type thing. Like a warning," Yuuri thought about it as he tried to explain himself emphatically.  
"Warning? What do you mean?" The correspondent asked as she tilted her head at the prince.  
"I have been targeted, yes. But not to kill. I'm more like a hostage right now in a situation that does, but also doesn't, involve me," Yuuri worded himself carefully.  
"Can you explain for us?" The newswoman pried information out of him.  
Yuuri closed his eyes and took a big breath before going forth with his decision. He opened his eyes and looked the anchorwoman in the eyes, deliberately. "I have been targeted by a man named Vitaly Nikiforov. He is an exiled prince of the Nikiforov Kingdom and is a wanted and tried criminal both there and in the New Kingdom of Yutopia. He is wanted for treason, terroristic actions, attempted assassination as declared by my people, torture, rape, and domestic violence. Now since he is wanted in both Kingdoms, I will have to confer with King Viktor about his sentence should be caught as well as the price for his bounty. For now, should anyone spot him, contact the Kingdom of Yutopia Task Force or the Nikiforov Kingdom Tactical Pursuit. Do not try to engage him unless you are trained to handle wanted criminals. He must be caught alive, for now. If conditions change, I will be sure to let you all know."

The TV shut off as Viktor placed a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. 'A tactical strategy, Prince Yuuri. Making my brother a public enemy to many nations at once. He will have little chance of hiding. Once we agree upon a proper bounty, most will not want to harbor him. Their greed will consume them.'  
"King Viktor, are you alright?" Yuri asked as he looked to Viktor with a questioning look.  
"I am fine. Just impressed with Yuuri's fairly offensive strategy to take down Vitaly," Viktor nodded.  
"It is quite impressive. By the way, while you were watching the news, Duke Chulanont requested an audience with you and Prince Yuuri. I scheduled it for next Tuesday. Will that suffice?" Yuri asked.  
"Of course. Though, he really does not need to schedule audiences with me. He could just pop by," Viktor pouted a bit.  
"He is being professional like you taught him to be. It seems he has a new air of determination to go forth with his royal duties," Yuri smiled a bit.  
"Ah, I may have just inspired him enough to do that," Viktor grinned at that notion.  
"Don't get too big of an ego or your head will explode. You shouldn't feed your ego so much, it's bad to a pompous king," Yuri castigated Viktor with a scowl.  
Viktor chuckled lightly before looking out the window of his limo. He sighed. "You're right... I wish Yuuri was not so formal with me..."  
"This isn't even the topic I'm right about!" Yuri hissed at his king.

Yuuri walked off set and looked to Phichit with a smile.  
"I settled your appointment. It's next Tuesday, that okay?" Phichit asked as Yuuri nodded. He then stopped Yuuri from walking, a serious air about him. "What are you doing Yuuri? Outing Vitaly like that. I know he's bad and needs to be taken down, but what are your plans? He'll definitely come after you now since you did that."  
"I planned on that. I'm really not relying on others taking him out. He's too smart for that. I'm gonna take him out myself... I never thought about killing someone, but he's a menace to everyone in the world. So, I made myself his primary target," Yuuri stated as he looked to Phichit with a deadly look to his eyes.  
"This... is a whole new side to you that I was unprepared for, Yuuri," Phichit frowned at his friend.  
"I was unprepared for it myself. I need you to contact the task force and get one of their best men to train me various arms. I also want you to get a hold of Leo de la Iglesia," Yuuri stated and walked to the exit door.  
"W-Why?" Phichit asked, puzzled by why he would need a fellow ice skater.  
"He's a black belt in Jiu-Jitsu and Taichi. I want him to train me in hand-to-hand combat. I've seen him in tournaments before. He's really good. Good enough to win gold medals," Yuuri looked to Phichit as he walked out the door into the waiting Secret Servicemen that were to protect him from now on.  
"O-Of course. Are you sure you wanna do this, Yuuri?" Phichit asked, worried. "Yuuko would kick both of our asses if she knew what you were plotting."  
"I know, that's why she's not gonna find out. Besides... I'm the last one he'd expect to hand his ass to him. It has to be me," Yuuri stated affirmatively. Phichit nodded and closed the door to the car Yuuri entered and watched him drive away. He opened his phone and started calling numbers.

A television set playing the news was struck by a remote, causing the entire set to break and explode minimally. The hand that had once held the remote was now clenched in a ball of fury.  
"That damn prince thinks he is so smug. We will see about that Yuuri Katsuki. You just jumped to number one on my shit list. My darling brother will have to wait until you die. I was going to save you for my amusement as I watch him suffer. But I can't just ignore your making me a Blacklist to society."  
"Vitaly. There are troops at the border of town. They know you are here. We must leave!" One of Vitaly's men called from the front door.  
Vitaly growled and stood up. He immediately started packing his stuff and once everyone was done, they were out the door and headed toward the forest.  
"It is best if we stay away from civilization for a while," Vitaly remarked to his men. They all nodded and trotted right along with him.  
"Yuuri Katsuki... I will kill you for besmirching me to all the world. That is no threat. I guarantee it as promise."

* * *

 **Sorry for such a long wait. I've had a lot going on lately, but I've finally written another chapter.**  
 **Hopefully I'll have another chapter done here, soon.**  
 **Thank you for your patience.**  
 **Also, someone suggested I break up the point of views, so I tried to, but it doesn't reflect on FF.  
Sorry.**


	7. Winter Wonder-Date

"This is insane."

Yuuri looked up at the man who just told him that, unfazed. "I'm well aware of this, Viktor. But this is not just your fight anymore. I was targeted in my own country. This is my fight, too."

"You will die." Viktor stated, stone-faced as he stared at the also unmovable Yuuri Katsuki. 'Can't you see I wish to protect you? I want you safe and sound, not dead.'

"I won't. I won't let him kill me. You told me that being a good king means standing for something. Well, Viktor, I'm standing... and I'm standing tall. This is my brand of justice. In the public's eye, he attempted assassination on a beloved figurehead. They will not rest until he does. If that means putting him to rest myself, then I'm willing. My people are at unease because of this and he knows the Nikiforov Battalions and can avoid them or out-maneuver them; and the Yutopian Infantry Squads are too small to handle his level of genius circumvention. You nor Phichit agree with this, but I'm going to do this, no matter what. He has harmed me in my country and that makes him my enemy. If you try to stop me, I will not hesitate to declare the Nikiforov Kingdom an enemy as well," Yuuri stated and stood up, looking at Viktor with a passionate fury in his eyes. He was focused, and he was pissed.

Viktor sighed as he ran a hand through his thinning hair. He briefly scratched at his receding hairline as a habit of his worry for his hair loss. He stood and nodded affirmatively. "Fine. I will support you in this endeavor... just, do me one thing."

"What is it?" Yuuri asked as he gazed into Victor's aquamarine eyes.

"Promise me, you will not die," Viktor gazed solemnly into Yuuri's own chestnut eyes.

"I promise." Yuuri nodded.

Viktor nodded and then smiled happily. "Anywho, let's go ice-skating!"

"What!? Right now!?"

"Yes. You're not doing anything else today right?"

"N-Not particularly. But I have a big speech Thursday and I need to finish writing it and-"

"Excuses, excuses. Let's go to Skridskobana!"

"Why are we here?" Yuuri gulped as he saw that it was empty. "Nobody's here."

"That's the point. It's why I rented it," Viktor explained with enthusiasm.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RENTED?!" Yuuri all but shouted.

Viktor turned to Yuuri with a suave smile and held out his hand to Yuuri. "Yuuri Katsuki. I have known you for half a year already and I have seen you ice skate on a numerous of occasions. Please, indulge me and help me choreograph a pair skate with you."

Yuuri's face turned a bright cherry color as he gulped. "Wh-What...? Y-You... want to pair skate... with me?"

"Yes, and I want you to help me choreograph it," Viktor nodded as he kept his hand out to Yuuri. "What do you say? I think it will be a blast."

Yuuri took a shaky breath and gulped once before placing a trembling hand in Viktor's. He looked up at him with determined eyes that held a certain something extra - that both parties were unaware of at the time. "Viktor Nikiforov, I humbly accept your offer."

"Wonderful, let's get started. I want us to perform it here in three months, if your wounds are willing," Viktor nodded.

"Okay. I'm pretty much healed, I just have to take it easier, so I made need to take breaks more frequently than I usually do when skating a routine," Yuuri nodded and stepped on to the ice after setting his glasses down on a bench. "You got a song in mind for the routine?"

"Yes, I do." Viktor smiled and went over to the boombox he had brought along and placed a CD in it before hitting the play button. The music started up with a flurry of a violins and violas with a piano accompaniment before dropping with a cello note and the first words of the lyrics.

"Can you feel my heartbeat? Tired of feeling, never enough. I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true."

"Ah! This song, it's 'History Maker' by Dean Fujioka! It's an internationally celebrated piece!" Yuuri smiled as he listened to the song.

"...destiny lies, dancing on the blades you set my heart on fire!"

"I'm glad you recognize the song."

"...moment of truth. We were born to make history. We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around. Yes, we were born to make history."

The music picked back up after the lyrics finished.

"Of course I recognize it. He's one of my citizens after all," Yuuri smiled and then thought about it. "Why this song?"

"Cause I think it amplifies exactly what's going on in the world," Viktor smiled and finally entered the ice rink with Yuuri. "We are about to make history, Yuuri, in many ways... so let's show the world what we're made of and do it in style."

Yuuri glanced down with a smile before looking back up with a slightly predatory gaze. "So, you want us to show the world that we're not just your common run-of-the-mill royalty... but you wanna show them through the language of our bodies..." He smirked a bit at this.

Viktor smirked at this and got incredibly close to Yuuri, pulling the shorter male into him in a ballroom dance-like

pose. "That is exactly what I had in mind."

"Just kiss already!"

Both men made startled noises, Yuuri's sounding like a wailing banshee, as they all but threw themselves away from one another. Both clutched their hands to their hearts to see Otabek and Yuri leaning over the railing of the ice rink.

"When did you get here!?" Yuuri screeched amid his mild panic attack.

"None of your-" Yuri started but was cut off by Otabek.

"About five minutes ago."

"Beka!" Yuri pouted out him as the older man bowed his head in apology.

"How did you even get in here? I rented the whole place out for just me and Yuuri." It was Viktor's turn to pout.

"Well, I am your advisor. The hell you think I got in here, King Viktor," Yuri made a face that clearly mocked his King.

"That's sneaky of you, Yuri. I might think you're planning to stage a coup d'état," Viktor sneered in jest.

"Well, I'll admit the thought has crossed my mind," Yuri smirked back. This earned him a depressed Viktor sitting in the corner as mushrooms grew out of him.

"Why are you growing mushrooms!? You're not Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club!" Yuuri panicked over his now-depressed pair skate partner.

"Happy skating," Yuri smirked to himself before trolling off with his boyfriend.

"Okay, so, the first part of it is gonna host you as an only skater. You'll do a Figure 8 as you dance to the music and right as it says, 'dancing on the blades', I'll enter. When it says, 'on fire', you'll lift me into the air and throw jump me into a double axel as the cello kicks back in," Yuuri stated as he wrote down the choreography. "Then once 'don't stop us now' comes in we'll both kick into a death spiral, me in the role of the female, from there we'll do the dance we agreed on as we skate in a Figure 8. When 'we'll make it happen' starts, we'll do parallel spread eagles around the outside edge of the rink. This part gets tricky, because it'll require lots of practice and perfect timing to land it right."

"Why?" Viktor asked as he peeked up at Yuuri.

"We're gonna do a single axel together. Right as he sings 'we were born to make history' again, you're gonna lift me in the air and thrown jump me into it as he says 'history'. When that happens, I'll essentially drag you into the air with me, you need to jump as your throw jumping me. I'll whip you across my body as we both do a single axel. Once we land, we 'find' each other again and clasp the other's forearm before doing a small waltz on the ice in which I'm twirled 'under the bridge' and we come back to center. As the music pounds on we do a short dance. We'll do a sit spin when he says 'history' again and then a Salchow when he says it the fourth time. When he starts up the chorus again, we'll repeat the death spiral and everything but the final 'history' we'll do a double axel together in the fashion that we did the single axel to be followed by a quad performed at the same time from both of us." Yuuri finished writing it all down and glanced to Viktor. "How's that for a routine? It's only about a minute and a half, but it's an exhaustive routine that'll show them what we're made of since we decided on the short version of the song."

"I love it. It's gutsy and it'll feature something no other pair skate has ever featured before, a double axel performed together. Not just as the same time, but literally done together. You know that's illegal in competitions, right?" Viktor snickered.

Yuuri blushed. "Yeah, but we're not doing a competition. We're doing it for fun, right?"

"Of course." Viktor nodded and looked over the notes. "So, how about we ice skate at your Ice Castle every night except on Saturdays after closing hours to practice this?"

"Sounds good. I'm sure Yuuko won't mind," Yuuri smiled and took the notes from Victor. "I'll make copies of them at home. But for now, let's practice it just once. Separately and then together. Once through."

Yuuri huffed out as he plopped on the bench. He put his glasses back on as Victor came back over with a couple of ice waters.

"Thanks. I'm parched."

"Me, too. We sure did well for a first run-through."

"Yeah. I'm surprised how fast you picked it up since it wasn't your own choreography," Yuuri smiled at Viktor.

"I'm fairly adept at learning new things," Viktor chuckled and examined the time. "It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah, we should really be heading home," Yuuri nodded.

"Together?" Viktor winked, causing Yuuri to flush more than he already was.

"I need blood to the rest of my body, too, Viktor," Yuuri looked away as he felt his glasses fog up.

Viktor chuckled. "Sorry, it was hard to resist."

"Ah, anyways, let's get going our separate ways for now, okay?" Yuuri observed Victor.

Viktor nodded as he called up limos for both of them. Once outside Skridskobana, they waited for the limos.

Yuuri shivered as the cold air hit his face. "Oh, it's chillier than before. I forgot it's winter." He clapped his hands together and blew into them to try to keep them warm. As he did this, he was startled when he found a jacket almost twice his size encasing his body suddenly. He peered up to see a now-jacketless Viktor smiling at him.

"Wouldn't want you to catch a cold while you're still healing."

Yuuri's face lit up and he buried his face into said jacket. 'Smells like Viktor.'

"I'll give it back to you when the limos get here," Yuuri mumbled.

"No. You will still step into the freezing air once you get home, so just return it to me when we meet next," Viktor smiled at Yuuri, who only flushed more.

"Viktor... why are you so kind to me?" Yuuri explored those almost iridescent aquamarine eyes with question and curiosity.

Viktor thought about it and then smiled. "Forgive me."

"Why?" Yuuri tilted his head.

"Because I'm about to answer your previous question in a way that might upset you," Viktor smiled at Yuuri once more.

"How-" Yuuri was cut off by a pair of lips connecting with his. His chestnut eyes widened in surprise before closing as he returned the kiss to the initiator. 'Viktor... is kissing me...'

Viktor pulled Yuuri close as they continued to kiss for a few more seconds before parting.

"I'm very fond of you, Yuuri Katsuki. And through our time together, I have grown to like you very much as a person. In the language of my Kingdom: Ya lyublyu tebya," Viktor smiled lovingly at Yuuri with pure happiness in his eyes.

"What does that mean, Viktor...?" Yuuri asked as he gazed up into those very eyes, entranced by the emotions they held.

"It means, 'I love you'," Viktor stated, his voice echoing his feelings through.

Yuuri's eyes widened before softening as he smiled back with the same amount of warmth and affection. "Aishiteru. Daisuki ma. Ore wa suki. Watashi wa anata o aishitemasu."

Viktor tilted his head. "What?"

"In my language, there's more than one way to say say 'I love you'. The most common and usually the one filled with the most love is 'aishiteru' or 'aishitemasu'," Yuuri smiled at Viktor as he held to Viktor's hands. He glimpsed down, blushing, but happy. "Does... this mean we're partners now?"

"If you'll accept me as such," Viktor smiled at Yuuri, who looked up and nodded.

Once home, Yuuri placed Viktor's jacket on his bed and took a warm shower before eating some chicken noodle soup and drinking some orange juice. He wasn't taking any chances. He took his antibiotics and some nighttime cold medicine just to be on the safe-side. He went over to the bed and flopped onto it, snuggling into Viktor's jacket. He giggled to himself.

"It really does smell like Viktor."

Starting tomorrow, he had a long road ahead of him. He was to start jiu-jitsu and military combat training in the mornings from 6:00 to 10:00. Then from 10:00 to 18:00 he'd be taking care of political business (this includes any interviews, speeches, or conferences he will face). From 18:00 to 22:30, he and Victor were practicing their routine on the ice. He'd have half hour breakfast at 5:30 before starting his regimen and end with a half-hour dinner before showering and bed. He'd eat lunch as he worked so to not use up precious office time.

"It's gonna get busy, but as long as Viktor is by my side, I will persevere..." Yuuri smiled and nuzzled his pillow.

"Achoo!"

"Idiot King! Why did you give that pig your jacket and get sick?!" Yuri growled at his King.

"Hey, watch your tongue. That 'pig' is my partner and I will not tolerate slurs against him," Viktor frowned at Yuri.

Yuri sighed and shook his head. "But why did you give him your jacket? It was absolutely frigid out!"

"Because he's the one with the wound. If he gets sick while it is still healing, he could risk infection and die," Viktor stated before sniffing. He sneezed once more.

Yuri frowned.

"Would you not do that for Otabek?" Viktor asked with a small smile.

Yuri blushed and looked away. "I see your point. Love makes you do stupid things... but stupid things that are right in the end."

Viktor chuckled. "I knew you would get it, Yuri. Now... can you make me some soup?"

"I am not your chef! Have the butler do that! Or order him to order the chef to do that!" Yuri hissed before stomping off, slamming the door behind him.

"Yuri, don't leave me. I'm sick~"

* * *

 **No matter what I try I can't break up the sections very well.  
** **And it always fucks up my line spacing.  
Oh well, I've tried.  
Anyways, sorry for the hiatus. A lot has happened.  
I moved, got a new job, quit that job, got another job, went to Florida and now here I am.  
Those are all excuses.  
I'm just a shitty author.**

 **I love you all!**

 **Your author,  
Nova**


	8. And Time Stood Still

Yuuri looked out the window, tapping incessantly on the wooden table as his leg bounced up and down. He was nervous. It had already been almost three months since he called Vitaly out to the world. He was a wanted man, dead or alive, for the price of €10,000,000 (ten million euro) or ¥1,180,000,000 (1.18 billion yen). But there was still no news of his capture or death, and the man had yet to strike. Yuuri was beyond nervous.

"-ri. Yuuri!"

Yuuri's attention snapped back to the present motion as he looked over to see Viktor looking at him with a worried expression.

"Oh. Yes, Viktor?"

"We're almost to Skridskobana. It will be full of people. Are you nervous?" Viktor asked, placing a hand lightly on Yuuri's.

Yuuri took a shaky breath and gave Viktor a small smile. "Yes, but for multiple reasons. Vitaly hasn't been caught yet and there's no news of his death and he hasn't made an appearance yet. He's being calculative and cautious. Was he always like that?"

"Yes. Vitaly is... logical. He will strike when logic dictates it best. So, you must be ready. The most likely opportunity will be whenever you and I are not together. He knows I will not let you die," Viktor stated. "What other reasons are you nervous?"

"The pair skate we're about to do. I hope people like it..." Yuuri chewed his bottom lip. Viktor leaned over and kissed Yuuri's cheek.

"Of course they will. It is a true masterpiece. A masterpiece that my truly talented lover has come up with," Viktor smirked at Yuuri, who went bright red at the comment.

"Right... we've been dating for three months now... To be honest, I was really surprised when you asked me out. I never thought King Viktor of Nikiforov would ever want something to do with such a rookie prince like me. I mean, I knew absolutely nothing about running a country, much less ruling one... and even though you taught me so much, I'm still scared I might mess something up. What if I angered Emperor Guang-hong Ji and he launched nukes on Yutopia?" Yuuri panicked.

"Do not worry about Emperor Ji. He is the sweetest person in the world. Could never harm a fly. He is not the orange Cheeto president that runs the Freedom States of Ostrovok," Viktor chuckled.

"President Frump scares me." Yuuri's face paled.

"As he does the rest of the world because of how crazy he is. I feel bad for the denizens of the FS," Viktor shook his head.

"Still. What if Christophe doesn't like our performance and declares war on Yutopia because I won't give you back after we failed our end of the deal? Or what if Vitaly kills Phichit or Yuuko as revenge? I didn't think of that! Or, or-" Yuuri's panicked words were hushed by a pair of lips claiming his own. Yuuri's eyes widened for a second before he closed them, melting into Viktor's kiss. The two shared in their moment of bliss before Yuuri pulled away with a confused look, though a blush still remained on his face. "What... was that... for...?"

"To hush you and your worries. Christophe will not back out of his deal, regardless of our performance. Vitaly, though ruthless, will not eliminate unnecessary people. It would only hinder him and waste his time. You have nothing to fear. I will always be here for you, Yuuri. I will always protect you," Viktor smiled as the car pulled up to the ice rink. He gave Yuuri one final peck on the lips before exiting the car and coming around to hold open the door for his boyfriend.

"You're right, Viktor. I shouldn't worry so much," Yuuri nodded with a more relaxed smile. He took Viktor's outstretched hand and walked into Christophe's skating rink, hand-in-hand with King Viktor.

Vitaly peered through his binoculars with a smirk before looking back at his men. "Don't you think that was a brilliant performance, men? Who knew they'd make such a ripe skating pair."

"Should we attack? Their guard is down," One of his men asked.

"No. They will have guards surrounding them. Viktor's guards are trained and I'm sure he taught them a new defense and attack regimen... however, if Yuuri and Viktor separate, Yutopian guards are not much of a threat to us. We eliminate them and then Yuuri is all ours," Vitaly smirked before walking off. "For now, let us go back to base camp. It would be bad if someone were to spot us."

Yuuri panted out as he and Viktor finished their routine and bowed. The entire rink had erupted in a roar of applause. He smiled at Viktor and Viktor smiled back. He gulped. He hadn't told Viktor, but he was nervous for one more reason.

"Beautiful. Very beautiful, King Viktor and Prince Yuuri. There was a lovely mixture of Eros and agape that it made me want to cum," Christophe walked out onto the ice rink, clapping. The denizens of the Province laughed at their King's absurd reaction while others were slightly perturbed by it. Yuuri shuffled his feet a bit. "You have my blessing, whatever you two decide to do."

Viktor smiled at Christophe. "Thank you for understanding."

Christophe nodded and looked over at Yuuri, who was staring him down. "Yes, Yuuri?"

"Sorry, I know this performance was meant for you but... there's something I want to do for Viktor tonight as well..." Yuuri stated, heart racing in his chest as he gulped.

"Oh?" Christophe raised an intrigued brow.

"Yuuri. You don't have to-" Viktor was cut off.

"I don't. But I want to, and that's a major difference," Yuuri turned his determined gaze over to Viktor. Viktor just stood, face and the tips of his ears heating up in a slight nervousness he'd never felt before. He was melting under his lover's gaze.

Yuuri took in a deep breath and held Viktor's hand in his. He had blanked out the audience and all he could see was the man he fell in love with. The man he'd loved from the beginning.

"Viktor. I know... we've only started dating recently... it hasn't been much time in that aspect, but... I've been by your side almost every day since then, and, I've known you for almost a year now... I know I'm moving fast but you never know what tomorrow may bring and the love I feel for you is real and it runs deep," Yuuri rambled a bit.

"Yuuri... where are you going with this?" Viktor asked, face red as he looked at Yuuri, hoping for the best. His heart was beating fast enough to halt at any moment.

"What I'm trying to say... or, rather, ask you, is..." Yuuri gulped and got down on one knee, pulling out a box from his pocket. Opening it to reveal a simple gold ring with a diamond fixture in the center, Yuuri asked those four fated words, "Will you marry me?" He inhaled again before speaking once more. "I want to be by your side from now until I die. I know we're from different kingdoms, but love shouldn't obstruct that. That's what I think."

Viktor couldn't help the tears as he put a hand over his mouth and nodded. Yuuri's eyes lit up as he grinned and stood. He placed the ring on Victor's fourth finger. He looked up at the older man before him and smiled, euphoric. Viktor leaned down and claimed Yuuri's lips for himself as the entire room reverberated with cheers, hurrahs, and approbation.

"Yuuri, my sweet Katsudon-" Yuuri slightly flinched at the 'katsudon', though it was unnoticeable. He still had very bad memories of Vitaly calling him that, but since it was Viktor, he didn't mind as much. "-aishitemasu."

Yuuri smiled lovingly back to Viktor. "Ya lyublyu tebya... Vitka."

Viktor's heart stopped at 'Vitka' and he hugged to Yuuri tightly. "Oh! Please, call me that again!"

"V-Vitka..."

Viktor's heart melted as he smothered and nuzzled Yuuri with all his might.

"V-Viktor... I... I can't breathe..."

In the distance, you could hear a certain Thai duke uproariously applauding his friend's proposal.

Yuuri entered Viktor's room with the bag of things he'd just bought and gulped. "I can't believe Phichit talked me into this..." He sighed and grabbed the items out of the bag, blushing. "No entering until I say, Viktor!"

"Of course, Yuuri! I would not want to ruin the surprise!" Viktor called out with a grin from the other side of the door.

Yuuri took a deep breath and began to undress. He pulled out his 'surprise' and gulped once more. "I've... never cross-dressed before... nor wore something this scantily clad. Phichit, what were you thinking, you Thai bastard..." He shook his head and proceeded to put the 'outfit' on. Once he was finished, he took out the other items and placed them on Viktor's nightstand, ready for action.

"O-Okay. You can come in now, Viktor."

Viktor grinned and opened the door. When he looked at Yuuri and what he was wearing, he stopped dead in his tracks. His brain had ceased functioning as he just stared at his fiancé.

"W-Welcome h-home, Master Vitka..." Yuuri's face was bright red as he looked up at Viktor. He was adorned in a lingerie-esque maid outfit, complete with the hairpiece. He had on the fishnet stockings and had chosen to wear lacey girl's underwear for the occasion. This wasn't the first time he and Viktor had had sex, but it was their first time as fiancés. It was a special celebration.

 **has stopped working. Please reboot.**

"V-Viktor...? A-Are you okay?" Yuuri asked, uncertain of his lover's state of mind.

 **Reboot in 3...**

"Viktor. Do you not like it?"

 **2...**

"It was Phichit's idea!"

 **1...**

"I can take it off if you want."

 **Reboot complete. is now functional.**

"N-no! Yuuri, sorry. I was... just surprised. Pleasantly so," Viktor smirked, licking his lips as he scanned over the precious katsudon as though he were a hungry customer.

"O-oh! You should have said something sooner! I was worried that you might not be into this kind of thing," Yuuri looked to the side, flustered.

"It is true that I am typically not. But if it is you... I think I can get VERY into it," Viktor grabbed up Yuuri and set him on the bed. He crouched and lifted up the skirt. "Ah. You are wearing lacy underwear, as well. So thorough!"

"V-Viktor!" Yuuri screeched and slammed his hands down on the skirt to cover up his choice of undergarments.

Viktor chuckled, amused, before kissing Yuuri's cheek. "I like my surprise, Yuuri."

Yuuri gulped and looked down. "It's... to celebrate our engagement..."

Without another word, Viktor pinned Yuuri to the bed, claiming his lips. He shoved his hand up the corset and immediately began pinching and flicking the other male's nipples.

Yuuri gasped and jerked into the sensation as he looked at Viktor.

The Nikiforov king smirked and began kissing down the Yutopian prince's neck, leaving hickeys in his wake. He removed the corset, not much caring for it, though he left the skirt on. 'I think I can dig the skirt.' He kissed both of Yuuri's collarbones before sucking on a nipple.

Yuuri clung to Viktor with a shudder as he lolled his head back in ecstasy. He jerked when he felt a hand on his crotch. His mind drifted back to his rape.

He made a scared noise and curled into himself some.

Viktor stopped and looked at Yuuri. "Yuuri, Yuuri. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Or... is it that time again?"

"Vi-Viktor...?" Yuuri blinked through the tears and shook his head. "I'm sorry... I do this every time... no matter how much we do it, I just... can't..."

"Shhh. It is okay, Yuuri. No one can expect you to forget such a traumatic event, no matter how much you want to," Viktor stated and held Yuuri in his arms, lovingly. "Just know, I will never do anything to hurt you or harm you. If you want me to stop, I will. Because I love you."

"I... I know. Sorry... C-Can we keep going? I didn't mean to ruin the mood..." Yuuri looked to the side.

"Nonsense, Yuuri," Viktor replied passionately and kissed the top of his fiancé's head. He looked over at the nightstand having made note of the things on it before pinning Yuuri to the bed. He grabbed the bottles of various gels, reading them over. "K-Y True Feel Premium Silicone Lubricant. I will be needing this." He read the next one. "K-Y Intense Pleasure Gel. What is this?" He flipped it over and read the back. "A type of massage gel." He smirked. "I shall use this too." He put the other gels back and grabbed two condoms.

"T-Two?" Yuuri rose a brow.

"One for you, of course. It keeps things a little cleaner," Viktor smiled. "And less... gross for my maids to clean up."

"R-Right..."

Viktor took the intense pleasure gel and squirted some into his hands. He then immediately went to massaging Yuuri's thick thighs. "You have some pretty large thighs."

"R-Residual from when I was f-fat..." Yuuri gulped and then let out a moan when he felt the tingling sensation affect his thighs. His thighs were a surprisingly major pleasure point aside from his reproductive organs, lower back, and neck. Viktor smirked and continued massaging Yuuri's thigh before squirting out more gel and working on his other thigh.

Yuuri let out breathy moans as he felt the K-Y gel do its thing. Viktor watched with intense lust as he flipped Yuuri over to get his lower back.

"Viktor..."

The Nikiforov king gulped harshly at his name being moaned out. He flipped Yuuri back over and tested the waters by using a small amount of the gel as he took the other's penis out of the panties and began stroking him with a hand full of K-Y Intense Pleasure Gel.

The Yutopian prince gasped and arched his back as his eyes shot open. "Nng..!"

Viktor licked his lips as he grabbed the lubricant and poured some onto three of his fingers. Going back to stroking Yuuri again, the inserted a single digit. This earned him a gasp.

"C-Cold!" Yuuri wasn't expecting the lubricant to feel so cold against his warm insides. He groaned at the pressure of a finger inside him but soon enough adjusted to its presence.

"I'm inserting another finger, Yuuri," Viktor stated and did just that. Yuuri groaned again but then relaxed with a moan as he focused on the pleasure to his erection. "Just one more, Yuuri." Viktor inserted the third and final finger, to which Yuuri clenched a little bit again. "Too much?"

Yuuri shook his head. "N-No. I'm fine..."

Viktor began massaging Yuuri's thigh once more and took it upon himself to suck his fiancé off. Just a little bit.

Yuuri gasped at the mixture of the sensations and clung one hand to the bed as the other snaked its way through Viktor's hair and clutched tightly. "Ah! Vitka!"

Viktor heard that and felt it hit his groin instantaneously. He pulled away and withdrew his fingers, putting a condom on both of them. "Sorry, Yuuri. I was planning to be a bit gentler, but I can't hold back anymore."

"It's okay, Viktor," Yuuri looked up at Viktor with a red face and nodded. The elder man gripped Yuuri's thighs and pressed into him slowly until he was all in.

Yuuri groaned and clutched to the bed as he adjusted himself to the pressure in his backside. Once accustomed to the sensation, he nodded to Viktor, signaling him to move.

Viktor began moving his hips as he set a rhythm he knew he'd lose track of once the pleasure overtook his senses. He massaged Yuuri's hips and thighs with his thumbs as he leaned over and attacked the junior man's neck.

Yuuri let out an array of noises ranging from soft gasps to lengthy moans as Viktor continued to thrust into him. He wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck and pulled himself up so he was sitting in the other man's bucking lap. This allowed Viktor to go deeper inside Yuuri.

Yuuri let out a screech of a moan as he felt his lover thrust into his prostate. "There! Vitka, there!"

Viktor gulped and claimed Yuuri's lips for his own sake, as he'd lose his load if Yuuri said 'Vitka' anymore. He continued to plunge harder and deeper into his love's backside. The skirt conveniently covered up their 'act of indecency' as Viktor lost tempo and rhythm and set to making his fiancé orgasm.

Yuuri pulled from the kiss to get a breath of air, mind blank from the intense pleasure coursing through his body. He twitched and shuddered as his nails raked down Viktor's back. "Vitka. C-Close. I'm close, Vitka."

Viktor moaned out in pleasure, himself, from hearing those words mixed with the clenching Yuuri was doing on his dick.

"Vitka." Yuuri shuddered and moaned out loudly as he released into the condom, clenching even more around Viktor.

Viktor winced from the tightness and moaned as he, too, joined Yuuri in ejaculation. He fell forward and collapsed on top of Yuuri, out of breath. Yuuri hugged to Viktor, just wanting to cuddle in the post-sex euphoria.

An hour later, Yuuri awoke to find Viktor not in the room with him. He was also in his pajamas and cleaned up.

"Viktor?" He called out.

No response.

Yuuri rolled out of bed and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and staggered to his feet. He groaned as he felt the dull ache of his ass. He waddled over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Viktor?"

Still no response.

Worried, Yuuri waddled over to the study and opened it, peering in. "Viktor?"

Nobody was inside, but he got a response... from behind.

"Oh. I'm afraid my dear brother won't be helping you today. He is a bit... preoccupied."

Yuuri stiffened before turning slowly with complete dread as he saw the one man he'd never wanted to see again standing at the entrance to Viktor's room.

"Vitaly... wh-what are you doing here...?"

"I am here... to finish the job I should have finished in winter."

Yuuri's eyes widened and he went to scream, but no words came out. Instead, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see blood soaking from where a knife had stabbed him. He looked at the handle and traced the holder of it back to see a person he didn't think would be holding the knife.

"Viktor...? But why...? I thought you..."

"I'm sorry Yuuri. But I cannot lose an entire kingdom for one man. Vitaly told me stabbing you here would make you bleed out fast as it would puncture your aorta. You won't be in pain long, moya lyubov..." Tears ran down Viktor's face as he glared back at Vitaly. "I will never forgive you for making me choose this."

Yuuri's eyes fluttered closed as he felt a weightlessness take over him. His world grew dark.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. Forgive me."

Those were the last words Yuuri Katsuki ever would hear.

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FINISH THE STORY OUT! I legit finished it tonight and so the next few weeks will be me cranking out the last three chapters.**  
 **As a forewarning, the last chapter is a "choose your own ending" thing so it'll work better if you have the ability to "Ctrl + F" your way to the ending you want.**  
 **At least this last hiatus didn't leave you with THIS cliffhanger. xD  
**

 **Your author,  
Nova**


	9. The Tale of Yū and Gao

Yuuri bolted upright in his bed with a gasp, sweat drenching him as he ran panicked hands over where a hole in his chest would've been... had it not been a nightmare.

"Yuuri... are you okay...?" Viktor called out, half-asleep.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine..." Yuuri said, hyperventilating slightly.

"No, you're not..." Viktor yawned and sat up, hugging Yuuri to him. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"... yeah..." Yuuri trembled. "It was so vivid... you... you stabbed me, to save your people because Vitaly threatened them. It's plausible and scary..."

Viktor was now wide awake. "No, it is not. I would kill myself before I would ever harm you, Yuuri. I'd rather die than watch you die or kill you myself." He kissed at Yuuri's tears that had started to fall. "I will never hurt you and I will never let Vitaly win. I promise you that as both your fiancé and the King of Nikiforov. Don't you trust me?"

Yuuri looked up at Viktor and almost instantly relaxed. He let out a big breath of relief as he nodded and leaned into his lover. "Yeah. I do... more than most people... thank you, Viktor. I needed to hear that."

Viktor smiled and laid down again with Yuuri in his arms, snuggling him. "Good. Now let's get back to sleep, my love."

Yuuri nodded and snuggled into Viktor's chest, falling asleep soon after.

Yuuri awoke again, this time to the smell of food. He looked over to find a tray of food in the spot where Viktor had been. He saw that had some type of porridge-looking thing, a piece of bread with a single slice of ham on it, two boiled eggs, something that looked like cottage cheese, and two cups of beverage - orange juice and what looked to be coffee.

"Viktor?" Yuuri called out to no response. His heart stopped as his mind flashed back to his nightmare and his panic arose. He reached for his phone but stopped when the door opened and Viktor walked in. "Viktor..." He breathed out heavily.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I was hoping to get back before you woke up. Did I worry you?" Viktor asked and sat on the bed next to his fiancé.

"N-No. I'm fine..." Yuuri smiled and then pointed at his breakfast. "What is all this?"

"Oh! That is kasha," Viktor pointed to the porridge thing. "It's like English porridge but with different types of grains." He then pointed to the bread with ham. "That is butterbrots. It's a type of sandwich where it's one slice of bread topped with either ham or butter." He moved his finger to point at the cottage-cheese thing. "That is tvorog. It's hard to describe but it is similar to cottage cheese. Then I gave you two boiled eggs, a cup of orange juice and a cup of coffee. Coffee and tea are essential to most breakfasts in Materik; well, as far as I've seen. How about in Tairikuhondo?"

"Definitely tea, but juice and milk are also a big breakfast drink - at least in Yutopia. You should visit Yutopia some time and have a Yutopia breakfast," Yuuri smiled.

"Perfect! You need to get back to Yutopia and I can't leave your side, so I'll leave Nikiforov to my parents and/or sister while I visit Yutopia for a bit," Viktor grinned.

"Okay, okay. We'll head there after I finish eating and getting ready," Yuuri smiled up at Viktor.

Yuuri sat down in his favorite chair and relaxed a bit. "I feel as though I'm neglecting my duty as Prince of Yutopia."

"Well, you have been through a lot of trauma lately, Yuuri," Viktor offered as the prince before him clenched his fists, tense.

He closed his eyes as his nightmare came back to haunt him. He was scared, he was beyond scared. He didn't know if he actually had the gumption and/or wits to take down Vitaly, with or without excess help.

"I... may have made a mistake, Viktor... in making Vitaly public enemy number one..."

"Have faith, Yuuri, I believe in you," Victor smiled at Yuuri. The meek male before him only curled into himself and started sobbing as memories flooded back into his mind.

"Vi- hic- Viktor... He... he did horrible things to me. I... I don't want to remember. I want the memories to disappear. I've tried so hard to forget, but I can't. I'll never forget. I can't forget. It's there, forever, implanted in my cerebral cortex for all time... I just... I want to rip them out. I want to not remember. For once, I want to be whole again," Yuuri just cried out as the memories of his past haunted him again. "What did I do to deserve that Viktor? Is it cause I'm a bad prince...?"

Viktor's heart broke in two as he watched his fiancé meltdown before him. He'd never forgive Vitaly for breaking this beautiful man. He slowly crouched down before Yuuri, looking up at him. He took the younger man's hands into his and looked deeply into his tear-filled chestnut eyes while slowly rubbing circles on the back of his hands with his thumbs.

"Yuuri. Nothing you have ever done would cause you to deserve this. No one deserves to be broken like this. But I promise you, I will be here. I will be your crutch if you need me. I will be the bandage that heals your wounded heart. I will be the thread and needle to stitch you back up. No matter how many times you fall, or hurt, or break. I will be here for you. After all, that is what this-" Viktor rubbed his thumb over Yuuri's engagement ring. "-means. It means I will always be here for you. From today on forward. We are one now, Yuuri." He stood ever so softly and leaned forward to place chaste, but meaningful, kisses overtop both of Yuuri's eyelids.

Yuuri sniffed a few times before wiping his eyes to remove the excess tears. "I'm sorry for crying."

"Do not be. Cry as much as you need. You will not heal so easily from something so horrible, but I will be there through the healing process," Viktor reassured the man he loved with a tender voice and gentle smile. "I know we just got back, but how about we walk around for a bit. I would love to see Yutopia."

Yuuri took a deep, shaky breath before smiling with a nod. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea..."

Vitaly conversed with his men as the plan to act was set in motion.

"You guys are to hit up every guard in the area, leave nothing behind. There will be a fog coming in by late afternoon. That will provide me with plenty of coverage to get into range."

"But Vitaly, what about Viktor?"

Vitaly smirked. "I've already set up a diversion to separate them both."

"Your revenge will soon come full circle, sir."

"Yes, and I will have a head as a trophy. Be it Yuuri's or Viktor's."

Vitaly grinned evilly before motioning for his men to move out. Tonight would be the answer to who'd win. His stupid older brother and his pathetic fiancé, or him. He was excited to find out.

Yuuri led Viktor through Hakurei Park underneath a tunnel of blooming cherry blossoms. It had gone from an icy wonderland to a calm spring so fast, Viktor was taken aback. "Not too long ago everything was frozen over by a snowstorm."

"Yeah, and the cherry blossoms are prettiest to see in Spring. Though, in the middle of summer, it's the azaleas," Yuuri smiled as he led Viktor toward said flowers. "Did you know, there's a story involving azaleas that's circulated around all of Tairikuhondo?"

"I did not, mind telling me about it?" Viktor looked at Yuuri with an enthusiastic look on his face, wanting to hear a story about such beautiful flowers from his future husband.

Yuuri chuckled at Viktor's childlike innocence. "Once upon a time before humans were given names, there was a man and a woman from different kingdoms. Kingdoms that were at war with one another. In the middle of the border, dividing both kingdoms, was an azalea tree. Now normally these flowers grown on bushes, but this tree was the first to give birth to azaleas, which made it a wonder. The man and woman were in love and to escape their warring sides, they'd meet underneath the azalea tree just before midnight. They used the path of fireflies to light there way. One night, on a full moon night, the man did not show. Heartbroken and thinking her love had betrayed her, the woman ran back to her home. It was then that she found out that he was the prince of the neighboring kingdom and he had died in battle. Upset with the turn of events, the woman rallied rebel forces and overthrew her own government. There she was crowned a hero. She ended the war and elected new officials. After the war ended, she went to the prince's grave where she laid azaleas on his grave and whispered the words, 'I will see you soon, my love.' Soon after, the woman fell gravely ill and passed away on another full moon. It was found that she had drunk the nectar of the azalea flower, which is toxic to the human body. She was named Tsuki Tsutsuji, after the moon in which both had died under and the flower she died from. She became the first human to be named. Eons later, flowers bloomed where she died. They were nicknamed 'tsukihanas' or 'moonflowers' after the Tsuki Tsutsuji. Nowadays we've further simplified the term 'tsukihana' to 'yūgao'."

"That's... a beautiful and tragic story," Viktor pouted and Yuuri chuckled again.

"I never said it was a happy story, just that there's a story about azaleas in this continent. It's called, 'The Tale of Yū and Gao'. It's a play on words," Yuuri smiled.

Viktor kissed Yuuri's cheek and held his hand as they continued their walk through Hakurei Park.

"Yuuri! Yuuri where are you!?" Viktor screamed at the top of his lungs, out of breath from running around in the fog. How had it come to this?

How did they even get separated?

Viktor placed a hand over his face as tears fell. He was lost, and he was about to lose the love of his life.

"Vitka..."

Viktor's head immediately rose as he saw a shape take form in the distance. He smiled when he realized it was Yuuri. He ran over calling his lovers' name but stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Emotions overwhelmed him as his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe the sight he was seeing.

* * *

 **Only one chapter left.**  
 **And it's a choose your own ending chapter.**  
 **I hope you guys enjoy the... ideas I came up with for the different endings.**

 **Your author,**  
 **Nova**


	10. Multiple Endings (please read the top!)

**This chapter is best read using the search function (ctrl + f)! Type [C10E1] for the Normal Ending. Type [C10E2] for the Happy Ending. Type [C10E3] for the Sad Ending. That is all.**

* * *

 **-NORMAL ENDING: It's Better Off This Way- [C10E1]**

Viktor didn't wanna believe what he was seeing. His mind was in shock. Yuuri, his Yuuri, had blood on him. He hoped to whatever entity was up there that it wasn't his blood. He rushed over to his katsudon, who was also holding his side in seeming pain.

"Yuuri! Are you okay?"

Yuuri gave a pained, exhausted smile as he nodded. "Yeah... I'm fine. Vitaly kicked me really hard in the side. I'm sure I have some broken bones..."

"... what about Vitaly...?" Viktor asked, concerned.

"He will never hurt anyone again... I, uh, personally saw to that..." Yuuri made a face and looked down. "Viktor... I actually claimed someone's life..." Tears overflowed from his eyes as he shook his head and dropped to the floor, wincing slightly in the pain of possible-broken ribs. "I... I had to, but... in the end, his life was in my hands and I took it. I know it was for the best. He wasn't listening to reason but..."

"Yuuri..." Viktor frowned and hugged the young prince to him. "I am sorry you have had to go through this pain by yourself. You should have never had to have made such a decision."

"I'm tired, Viktor..." Yuuri collapsed into Viktor's embrace.

"Let's get you home," Viktor nodded and gently lifted up Yuuri. He started walking to the nearest hospital so that his sweet prince could get treated for his wounds.

At the hospital, Viktor called his men to scout the area for any of Vitaly's men and to take them out. He also had a search party look for Vitaly's remains.

Though crooked and wayward he may have been, Vitaly was still a Nikiforov. Viktor would see to his cremation and hold the funeral procession to make it a family exclusive event. No outsiders or supporters to rally.

Once done with his calls, Viktor went back to Yuuri to find him asleep in the bed. He smiled and kissed his forehead before looking at the nurse. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes. He has a few fractured ribs and a broken hand, but he should make a full recovery. At least, physically. Given the circumstances of what happened, I do recommend seeking out therapy for him," the nurse stated with a bit of a sad frown.

"Understood. I appreciate your input. However, it is up to him if he decides to go or not," Viktor cast a glance at his sleeping lover.

Months passed by and Yuuri recovered physically, but mentally, he suffered. He was getting better at dealing with the rape, but having claimed a life... it tolled him greatly. He went to therapy, but he wasn't doing any better. He eventually stepped down as prince and gave the rite to Phichit.

He moved in with Viktor at the Nikiforov Kingdom, but nothing was the same. He barely ate, and his sleeping schedule was a mess. Sometimes he wouldn't sleep for days on end, fearing his ever-looming night terrors. Other times, he'd sleep for literal days, exhausted from reliving his memories in therapy sessions. He hated what he'd become. A former shell of himself, but Viktor was ever present at his side. He helped whenever he could. The wedding had been put off on account of Yuuri unstable condition.

Yuuri withered away for months, spiraling into a deeper depression than he ever had before. He lost focus, lost desire, lost ambition. He withdrew from most social interaction and never made any public appearances. But Viktor never let him forget how much he was loved and cared for. Viktor never gave up on him.

Eventually, as the years passed, it got easier on Yuuri. The therapy helped him see that things happened out of necessity, not because he was a bad or evil man. Yuuri began to eat more again, gaining back the weight he'd lost from barely eating enough to get by. He found meaning in ice skating, taking it on professional rather than as a hobby. His sleeping became more normalized and his night terrors decreased. Viktor and Yuuri never got married, though. They were content with just being there for one another. It was enough for them and it was enough for everyone else. Viktor handed the throne down to Veronika's first-born child as he aged. Soon after, he and Yuuri retired to a countryside in Ireland where they owned a farm. They had two adopted children.

Their story may not have ended perfectly, but it did end happily.

 **-GOOD ENDING: Happily Ever After, After All- [C10E2]**

Viktor couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mind was in shock. Yuuri, his Yuuri, was leaning against Vitaly, his brother, as the former limped back to him.

"Yuuri! Vitaly! You... both are okay."

Yuuri gave a weak smile as Vitaly looked down, shame displaying well on his face. "I..."

Yuuri looked to Vitaly and nodded for him to continue his words. Vitaly took a few more steps and handed the Asian man back to Viktor. Viktor embraced the smaller man and looked at him with worry.

"Vitka... brother Viktor... I... am so sorry. I have been egregious and downright atrocious in my behavior. I have always envied you. You are such a strong and kind leader. Someone I could never be. I let my jealousy overwhelm me and let it make my decisions for me. I was being illogical. I see now, I will never be fit to rule a country. I do not ask forgiveness, only that you understand..." Vitaly bowed to his older brother. "I am most apologetic."

Viktor looked taken aback for a second before setting Yuuri down on a nearby bench. He walked over to Vitaly and slapped him across the face. Yuuri gasped, not expecting the violence from Viktor, who was very pacifistic.

Vitaly just gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He knew it. He deserved this and so much more.

"You have done despicable things, Vitaly. You have hurt Yuuri and have become a menace to society. As a citizen of my country, it is my duty as King to see you are brought to justice... but as your brother..." Tears trickled down his aquamarine eyes and he hugged Vitaly to him, holding him close. "I am glad you are back. I am glad you are safe and not dead."

Vitaly's eyes widened at the embrace before crying into his older brother's chest, hugging him tightly. "I am so sorry, Vitka. I am so sorry. We used to have so much fun and then... I am so sorry."

"What changed your mind, Vitaly?" Viktor asked as he held his brother arm's length apart to look him in the eyes

"Your fiancé had kind words. Warm words. These words pierced my cold heart and warmed me to the bone. I can see now why you have chosen him. He is a man that can lead and lead well. He has that kind of charisma to him. I never expected such warmth from a person whom I desecrated out of spite. He is... a keeper," Vitaly stated with a nod. Before either brother could say anything else, Yuuri spoke up.

"Now, Vitaly. I hope you know that even though I will remove your bounty and let you live free, I have not forgiven you. You and your men raped me. Caused me emotional trauma that will take years to recover from. You turned me into someone that was getting ready to kill. A person I never wanted to be. So, while you are allowed to live free under my terms, you are not forgiven, and you are not forgotten. I'm giving you a second chance at life. Don't screw it up with petty things like jealousy. You're better than that. You're a Nikiforov, after all," Yuuri stated, staring at Vitaly with a serious expression.

"I understand," Vitaly bowed to Yuuri as well.

"I will also remove your bounty. But as punishment, you are exiled from the Nikiforov Kingdom. Should you request mine or Veronika's company, you must send a letter first and we will go through the formalities of allowing temporary exemption for visits," Viktor stated formally. "Now, let us take you back to the Kingdom to get the paperwork underway."

"I understand."

"I shall also set things up with Christophe to allow you permanent stay in his province," Viktor stated before picking Yuuri up bridal style and carrying him off.

A few months passed, and things began to calm down. Yuuri handed the throne of Yutopia over to Phichit as he finally tied the knot with Viktor. Their wedding was a magical one with laughter from everyone, even Vitaly. The wedding was held in the Province of Giacometti so Vitaly nor Viktor had to go through the strenuous amount of paperwork to allow temporary visa into the Nikiforov Kingdom.

True to his word, Yuuri never forgave Vitaly; however, that did not mean he couldn't laugh at a joke he told or encourage him as he made progress with himself. Vitaly enrolled in therapy to sort out his mental issues and made great strides to become a decent human being. Though he could never forgive himself, he could at least move on with his second chance at life.

One the night of the wedding, after the reception, Vitaly present both grooms with a present.

"Do not worry, I had Christophe and several of the guards check it before I brought it in. I even had Plisetsky and Altin check it. For both your ease and comfort and because even I don't fully trust myself... I am still not mentally well, but I am getting better." Yuri and Otabek nodded their affirmation from nearby that the present contained nothing illegitimate.

Yuuri took the present from Vitaly and opened it up. Once he saw the present, his face went beet red and he looked to the side, gulping audibly. Curiously, Viktor also peered inside. Once he, too, came to understand what the present was, Viktor displayed the biggest of grins. "We're using this on our honeymoon tonight, right?"

"It would be rude if we didn't," Yuuri sighed out and smiled at Vitaly, exasperated. "Thank you, Vitaly."

Time passed and Vitaly completed his rehabilitation, becoming an outstanding citizen in society. He was even awarded an Honorary Citizenship Award for his contributions to his local community: trash pickup, helping the elderly, soup kitchens. He'd become a saint, though his past still haunted him. It was that very reason that Vitaly decided to continue therapy. He never wanted to stray down that path again.

Yutopia reverted back to a democracy via Phichit's rule as he implemented a new Constitution and started a new system of powers.

Viktor and Yuuri were the twin kings of the Nikiforov Kingdom and, through artificial insemination - thanks to Veronika - had twin boys: Yuki and Valentin. As the years passed, Yuki grew up to claim the throne as Valentin explored the world.

Viktor and Yuuri couldn't have had a happier life.

 **-SAD ENDING: Goodnight, Sweet Prince- [C10E3]**

Viktor didn't wanna believe what he was seeing. His mind was in shock. Yuuri, his Yuuri, had blood on him. He hoped to whatever entity was up there that it wasn't his blood. He rushed over to his katsudon, who was also holding his side in seeming pain.

"Yuuri! Are you okay?"

Yuuri collapsed once Viktor was within arm's reach. His hand was covering what now was obviously a huge wound. Blood was pouring out and Viktor was sure Yuuri had lost a lot of it already.

"Yuuri, hold one! I will get you to a hospital at once!" Viktor made to pick up Yuuri but was stopped by Yuuri's own hands.

"No... Viktor. It's too late for me. You have to stop Vitaly. He's going to destroy everything if he gets away..." Yuuri coughed up a little blood as his eyes began to dull. He had lost too much blood already.

"Yuuri... I can't lose you..." Tears ran down Viktor's face as he looked at Yuuri's paling face.

"I'm sorry, Viktor. I failed to protect everyone. Please... protect everyone else for me," Yuuri caressed Viktor's cheek weakly, smearing blood down his face.

"Don't leave me all alone, please Yuuri... I love you..." Viktor held Yuuri's hand to his cheek and nuzzled it affectionately. "I love you so much."

"I know, Viktor," Yuuri coughed up a bit more blood. "I love you, too. We... we will meet again. I know it..."

Yuuri's eyes dulled more as he began to slowly close them. He was trying to fight, but he had lost too much blood. His breathing started to slow as Viktor grasped his hand firmly.

"Yuuri!"

"I wanted... to have a family with you. I want you to be the father of my children after all," Yuuri smiled up at Viktor as tears poured from his eyes. "I wanted us to have a long life together... I wanted it all. Maybe... this is my punishment for being greedy..." His breathing started to become ragged as he coughed up more blood, the blood dripping down his chin at this point. He continued to smile up at his fiancé.

"Oh, Yuuri..." Viktor refused to blink. He was going to soak up this last moment with Yuuri as best as he could.

"Ty byl moim vsem," Yuuri closed his eyes for good and let out one last breath.

Viktor held Yuuri's lifeless body to his chest, crying. "Anata mo watashinosubetedatta, mata, Yuuri."

"How sweet. You were each other's everything. And I took your everything away from you, big brother. How does that make you feel?"

Viktor's expression turned dark as he gently set down Yuuri's body and stood. He shook with pure rage before pulling the gun out of his coat pocket and shooting at Vitaly.

Vitaly didn't have time to react and was hit in the gut. He doubled over in pain, eyes wide as he looked at this changed man before him. He saw bloodlust in his brother's eyes. Viktor could never hurt a fly, he was too soft. Or so Vitaly thought. No, this man was no longer his brother, Viktor Nikiforov. This man was a blood-lusting monster.

Before Vitaly could finish his train of thought, he was kicked in the face and sent rolling down the hill he was on and a brother calmly walking after him. He got up and tried to get away but was floored again by the wave of pain from having been shot in the stomach. He was also bleeding a copious amount of blood.

"Fuck."

Vitaly tried to get up but only stiffened when he felt the barrel of a gun on his forehead and witnessed a pair of suede shoes in front of him. He looked up and saw his brother holding a gun to his forehead.

"Viktor. You'll be a killer if you pull that trigger," Vitaly tried to rationalize with the elder man before him.

"Ah, but you beat me to the punch. You've already killed a man. As King of the Nikiforov Kingdom and temporary prince of Yutopia, for your crime and transgression of the murder of Prince Katsuki Yuuri of Yutopia... Vitaly Nikiforov, I exile you from both kingdoms and disown you from the Nikiforov family," Viktor cocked the gun. "I also sentence you to death."

Vitaly's eyes widened but then he smirked. "You'll just have to take me back to be executed then."

"Sorry, but I've scheduled your execution for right here and now. Any last words, Vitaly?" Viktor's eyes were cold as he stared down his younger brother.

Vitaly shook with fear. Fear he hadn't known in a long time. He was really about to die, and at the hands of the brother who used to love him to death. Tears leaked from his eyes. He gave a crooked smile at Viktor. "Yeah. See you in heaven, brat dorogoy."

BOOM!

Birds clocked together to flee the sound of a gun going off.

Vitaly's lifeless body fell to the floor with a thud, half his head blown off by the force of the bullet ripping through his skull. Blood had splatted Viktor's clothes and hand.

"There's no heaven where you're going, Vitaly. Only Hell awaits you now."

He simply tossed the gun onto Vitaly's carcass before going back to Yuuri's corpse. He picked up the dead prince and carried him to Phichit's place.

A week passed and after the wake, everyone attended Yuuri's funeral. Viktor was messed up, to say the least. He stepped down from power and allowed the people to elect a president, setting forth a new era of democracy within the Nikiforov Kingdom, now renamed the Republic of Nikiforov in honor of their fair and just king. Phichit took over Yutopia and reset it back to a democracy as well.

A month later and Viktor got worse.

A year later and Viktor never got better. He sat at home, drinking his sorrows away. Eventually, the grief took hold of him and drowned him in the darkness. He saw no light at the end of the tunnel. He was past saving. Yuri and Otabek would often visit to make sure he was okay, but they already knew the answer; he wasn't, and he never would be again.

Viktor traced his fingers along a picture of Yuuri with a sad smile. He put a tablet of fluoxetine and methylenedioxymethamphetamine (MDMA) in his mouth and swallowed it down before taking alprazolam and a bottle of whiskey.

He hiccupped a bit before kissing Yuuri's picture.

"Goodnight, my sweet prince. I will see you in the morning."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this long ride with me.** Sorry **it took so long to type out each chapter but it's finally all done!**  
 **I can't tell you all how much it means to me that you stuck around to read this.**  
 **Especially after some really long hiatuses. I've been going through a lot while doing this series, but...**  
 **I'm glad I finished it and I'm glad people liked it as much as they did.**  
 **Welp! See you next level!**

 **Your author,**  
 **Nova**


End file.
